Harry Potter and the House of the Badger
by The Engy-Writer
Summary: AU What if Harry had met up with a different group at Kings Cross? How would things change? Second Year is now under way.
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a student trying to kill time in this sandbox

**Note- **This begins similar to the movie scene at Kings Cross. If you see any ideas that are yours please inform me so I may give proper credit. Revamped and reloaded on Aug. 1st.

**The Journey to Hogwarts**  
The Fearsome Foursome Is Born

To many in London, September 1st was just a normal day. However for one boy, this day was far from that. Then again... when it came to this boy, normal was never applied to him. He was short and very skinny, yet wore clothes that were absolutely massive on him. He was accompanied by the largest man any had ever seen.

The boy's name was Harry Potter, and he was _very_ confused.

"Platform 9 ¾? Does such a platform actually exist?" asked Harry. The poor boy was still trying to come to grips with that fact that he was a wizard. A _famous_ one at that.

"Yes it does 'Arry. Now all's yeh got to do is walk though the barriers between platforms nine an' ten." answered Hagrid as he pulled out a pocket watch. "Blimey is that the time? Sorry 'Arry, but I have to leave yeh. Dumbledore will be wantin' his... well, yeh know what I mean." With that Hagrid waved and left.

Harry continued through the station and eventually came to the barrier platforms nine and ten. He double checked his ticket, and then looked at the clock. It read ten o'clock; so according to his ticket, Harry had about an hour to get on the train before it left. Harry walked over to the wall and looked at it sceptically. The wall looked very solid. He gave it a closer look, hoping to find a clue like at Diagon Alley.

While Harry wasn't completely sure about how getting on the platform was going to work, he belived Hagrid. He hadn't been led astray during his introduction to the wizarding world or his trip to Diagon Alley, and Harry was starting to view Hagrid as a friend...despite the short time he'd spent with the giant man.

Apprehensively Harry reached out to touch the wall. To his utter amazement, it felt like there was nothing there at all!

"Amazing!" He whispered to himself, "so this _is_ real..."

"Oh good I'm not the only one," said a voice next to him.

Harry jumped and spun around, nearly tripping over his trolley. Upon regaining his balance, he looked up to meet the speaker. In front of him were three other children his age. The one closest to Harry and the one who spoke, was a boy with sandy brown hair and was wearing jeans and a red shirt. Behind him were his parents, based on their appearance. They were very well dressed. To his right were two girls. One girl had strawberry blond, possibly even considered red, hair and wore a skirt and yellow blouse. The other had blond hair, and wore a similar outfit, but wore a green blouse. They were accompanied by a woman that look similar to the first girl. Harry guessed that that the woman and the first girl were, at the very least, relatives of some kind.

Harry smiled; he was quite glad that he wasn't going to have to find everything out alone.

"Well children, when you have your things organized we can get onto the platform. I'm sorry to rush you, but I have an important meeting at the Ministry in fifteen minutes." said the woman accompanying the two girls.

"Yes, Auntie Amelia," replied the reddish haired girl. "I'm really excited to finally go to Hogwarts! How about you Hannah?"

"Susan! We need to get going!"

"Sorry Auntie," answered Susan.

Amelia turned to the two boys.

"You two are more than welcome to come along with us," she said quietly. "I know how nerve wracking it is to go to Hogwarts the first time, and I grew up in a magical house hold."

Harry nodded his thanks and the other boy gave his parents a questioning look.

"Its okay Justin," his mother assured him, "I doubt we can get through anyways, and I'd feel better with you going in a group."

Justin nodded and turned to Harry, "Well, ready to go? I didn't catch your name though."

Harry quickly looked at all six people. "Oh sorry, my name is Harry."

Amelia discreetly nudged both girls before they said something. "Well then Harry, if you and Justin would go first, I will follow with Hannah and Susan. Just casually lean against the wall and you'll go to the other side where the train is waiting."

Harry and Justin nodded and together they went through the barrier. What awaited on the other side was amazing. There was a multitude of adult witches and wizards accompanying their children and putting their trunks aboard.

The three witches appeared behind Justin and Harry. Hannah and Susan were just as amazed as Harry and Justin were.

"Wow..." breathed Hannah.

"Yes, the first time you see it is quite amazing," said Amelia said with a wistful smile. "I'll take your luggage and put it on the train while you four go find a compartment to sit in. Don't forget your owl, Harry. She is quite beautiful, but I don't think she'd appreciate being stuck in the luggage compartment."

"I don't think she would either Madame...?"

"Oh how rude of us to forget introductions! The girls with me are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot."

The girls each gave a smile to the boys as they were introduced.

"And I'm Susan's Aunt Amelia," continued Amelia. "Now off you go, before all the compartments get too full!"

With a smile and a wave (and hugs in the girls' cases) the foursome made their way through the crowd and boarded the train. As the four students-to-be searched for a free compartment Harry noticed two groups of students glaring daggers at one another. One group had a green and silver badge with a serpent, the other a red gold badge and was emblazoned with a lion. Harry could sense the tension and hatred between the two factions, and it unnerved him. After about five minutes of searching, they found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

After they sat down all four were silent for a while. Justin was the one who mercifully broke the ice, "Well, since we're going to be classmates for the next seven years, we should do a bit more of a formal introduction. My full name is Justin Finch-Fletchley. I was down for Eton when I was born, but then I got my letter. It mercifully explained the odd occurrences that had been happening around me. My parents were stunned, as you could imagine, but they accepted it quickly."

Harry gave a low whistle. Eton was _way_ better than this "Smeltings" that Uncle Vernon was so proud of!

"I'll go next," said Hannah. "I'm Hannah Abbott. I've got a little brother who will be coming here in a few years. Susan and I have known about this world since we were born, as our parents are magical. We also grew up together. If you two boys have any questions feel free to ask. We know a fair bit about lifestyles and customs."

"My turn," said Susan excitedly. "My name is Susan Bones. I live with my Auntie Amelia and, like Hannah said, we've known each other forever. Feel free to ask any questions. Auntie told me about Hogwarts, so I can clarify a few things if you like."

When she finished, the others had turned to Harry expectantly.

"Er...well," Harry floundered, "My name is Harry Potter..." He stopped, waiting for the inevitable outburst and squeals from the two young witches. When they didn't come, he looked visibly relieved. Susan noticed this and explained.

"I think I know exactly what you were expecting Harry. A lot of people I meet always see me as the niece of Amelia Bones- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and not Susan Bones. Hannah and I see you as Harry Potter; not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I have to warn you: I highly doubt many others will see it that way though."

Harry nodded.

"I... live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin..." he paused for a moment, suddenly very unsure and self-conscious. "I don't like it there at all... they seem to hate me. They hate the mere word magic. In fact, they hate anything that they don't consider 'normal'. They dote on their son and if I'm lucky I get the leftovers. That doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that I'm far away from them, on a train bound for another lifestyle, and sitting next to three others who would honor me if they were to call me their friend."

The other three in the compartment smiled. Justin was the first to answer. "I'm with you on that last bit Harry. We're both going into a completely new world and I, for one, could use all the friends I can get."

"You're not gonna get rid of us," promised Susan. Hannah nodded in agreement.

After talking, laughing, and throughly enjoying the company of newfound friends, Justin had a question that had been on his mind ever since he had read his letter.

"Susan, did your aunt tell you what life at Hogwarts was like out of classes?"

"Yes she did." answered Susan with a nod. "Actually, it was one of my first questions I asked her. There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Students do not pick their house, they are Sorted-"

"Sorted?" interrupted an alarmed Harry. Just his luck that he may be separated from his friends so soon.

"Yes, by the Sorting Hat. It basically learns about your personality and then sends you to the House that it feels would fit you best. I've heard that it listens to the suggestions of the person being Sorted, but I don't know if that's true."

"So what are the Houses like?" asked Justin again.

Susan thought for a few moments. "Well from what I got from Auntie Amelia, it's a little bit like this: Gryffindor is considered to be the House of the bold and courageous. They tend to dive into danger regardless of the risks. They have had a very intense rivalry with Slytherin for as long as any can remember.

"Slytherin is said to be the House for those who are cunning, ambitious, and driven. They do whatever it takes to achieve their aims, even if its underhanded. Lately, Slytherin has gain a reputation of supporting the surpremecy of those who are of 'Pure Blood'," Susan said this with disdain. "Which in turn gives it a reputation of being full of dark wizards.

"Ravenclaw, on the other hand, is for the intelligent students. Many from Ravenclaw are near the top in the class and take studies very seriously. Many see them as bookworms and anti-socials, but not all of them are like that.

"The last is Hufflepuff. This House is for those who are loyal, kind, tenacious, and not afraid to work. Slytherin and some Gryffindors look down on Hufflepuff, calling them weak duffers. I'd be proud no matter my house."

Harry and Justin leaned back to digest this latest information."

In short from what I've heard the first two are stereotypical," chimed in Hannah. "Many Gryffindors consider 'Claws to be nerds, 'Puffs to be wimps, and all Slytherins to be evil. Most Slytherins hold similar views, and feel that since they are pure blooded, they are better than others. Those with muggle parentage are harassed and called derogatory names. Its bigotry of the worst kind, and gives other pure-bloods a bad name, even if they don't hold that view."

Justin nodded, "So basically Gryffindor is full of stereotypical gits and Slytherin is out 'cause I'm of non-magical, or muggle, parentage?"

The girls nodded. As they sat and chatted about various topics. Shortly after getting their robes from their trunks (luckily they were right next to the luggage compartment) and changing (the boys bolted out with out being asked, much to the girls' appreciation) they arrived at the station. Much to Harry's delight he met Hagrid and he guided them across the lake to the castle.

The first sight of Hogwarts took the breath away from the four friends. The two girls just stared while the boys were trying to form words. In Harry's opinion, Justin summed it up the best ("Bloody hell that castle's big!").

As the four got off the boats, they got a better look at who their year mates were. There was a gangly redheaded boy who seemed to be arguing a with a bushy haired girl for whatever reason, which was surprising since they had just gotten ashore. An arrogant, sneering voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts.

"So the rumors were true then: the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry, Justin, Hannah, and Susan turned and were greeted by the sight of a snobbish looking blond boy and what seemed to be his body guards.

"Malfoy," muttered Susan. Both girls eyed the new boy with distasteful looks.

Harry and Justin exchanged baffled looks. Anything that made two of their new found friends act this way made the boys very wary indeed. Instinctively the two boys moved in front of Hannah and Susan.

Malfoy continued as if nothing had happened.

"I see you're starting to make friends already. You'll soon find out, though, that some families are _far_ better than others. I, Draco Malfoy, can help you there. We don't want Harry Potter to be hanging out with a crowd full of riff-raff now do we?" Malfoy finished his short speech with an extended hand.

"Why thank you, _Draco_," answered Harry, emphasizing the boy's name. "I agree. I don't want to be around the wrong crowd."

Harry's three friends looked at him with puzzled expressions

"That's why I will be staying right here with these three," continued Harry. "You see, anyone who insults my friends is no friend of mine. Shove off."

Malfoy sneered and stalked off. Harry turned to his friends and grinned.

"You didn't think I'd turn on you so soon did you?" he teased. "I know that you're good people, and since Hannah and Susan reacted that way to Malfoy, it was easy to figure out that he is no good."

The two girls had a hint of a blush, but nobody noticed. Justin laughed at Harry's answer. After seeing all the questioning glances he responded with, "What? If Harry's this good at reading people he's just met, he's going to be in Ravenclaw for certain!"

Harry laughed with Justin but shook his head, "No, I don't think Ravenclaw is for me. I don't think I can handle the expectations. Then again, we'll just have to see what happens won't we?"

"How did you know him Susan?" asked a curious Harry.

"Ministry functions," explained Susan. "I've had to go to a few, and he was spouting off the same garbage about being better than others even then. Except he was hiding behind his father the whole time. Malfoy's father is very 'influential'...which is politician talk for being rich."

As Susan finished a stern looking woman came through the castle gates. All chatter immediately ceased as the first years became aware of the new presence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said the woman in a no-nonsense tone. "I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts you will learn to control the magic you have been gifted with, and will make bonds the will last you for your entire life time. Now, there are a few things I must go over with you before we go inside to join the rest of the students. Here, you are sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here your house will be like your family. Each year the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. Points are gained by performance in class and through quidditch matches, and lost by misbehavior. Follow me."

The first years followed with considerably less chatter. Harry looked around as he walked and came to a realization.

"Er...how are we going to remember where everything is here?" he asked. "This castle is huge!"

Justin, Hannah, and Susan thought for a moment, and then shrugged. They followed the professor for several more twists and turns before stopping in front of two large oak doors. McGonagall turned and gave her last instructions. "For the Sorting, simply come forward when I call your name and put on the hat. After you are sorted head to your house table. Form a line and follow me inside, please."

In the rush, Harry was separated from his three friends. After walking through the doors Harry was greeted by an extraordinary sight. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky! Every detail was there, right down to the phase of the moon and the large cloud covering it. Harry wasn't the only one to notice this, and the bushy haired girl from earlier muttered something about _Hogwarts, a History. _The students all stared at a battered old hat on a stool. To the utter amazement of the new students, the hat formed a mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

__

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

At the end of the song all in attendance burst into applause. McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment and began to call out names.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"**Hufflepuff!"**

"Bones, Susan."

"**Hufflepuff."**

Harry's face split into a huge grin. At least the two girls wouldn't be separated.

"Boot, Terry."

"**Ravenclaw!"**

"Brown, Lavender.

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Bulstrode, Milicent."

"**Slytherin!"**

"Crabbe, Gregory."

"**Slytherin!"**

"Finnegan, Seamus."

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"**Hufflepuff!"**

Harry watched as Justin grinned and walked to the Hufflepuff tables and sat near Hannah and Susan. Justin turned and flashed a smile towards Harry, giving him a thumbs up while the Hat sorted the other students. Harry waited patiently for his turn.

"Granger, Hermione."

"**Ravenclaw!"**

"Longbottom, Neville."

"**Gryffindor!"**

"McMillan, Ernie."

"**Hufflepuff!"**

"Malfoy, Draconius."

Harry couldn't help but join the rest of the Great Hall in chuckling at the scowling boy's ridiculous first name.

"**Slytherin!"**

Malfoy strutted over the the cheering Slytherin table. Harry prayed that his turn would come soon. He was anxious to know what house he was in, not to mention that he was pretty hungry.

"Parkinson, Pansy.

"**Slytherin!"**

"Patil, Padma."

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Patil, Parvati."

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Potter, Harry."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. His body was suddenly overcome by nerves. He slowly walked over to the hat amidst a flurry of whispers.

"_The _Harry Potter?"

"-Deafeated You-Know-Who..."

"His parents were supposedly both Gryffindors..."

Harry sat down and put on the hat. Immediately another voice joined his thoughts.

"_Ahh...Harry Potter! I was wondering when I'd get to sort you! Let me see...whatdto we have here? Oh this will be difficult...very difficult indeed! There is much courage in you Mr. Potter, much indeed. A wonderful mind as well! What's this? Oh yes, a thirst to prove yourself; no doubt brought about by what others expect of you.__I sense devotion in you...a kindness that resonates in the essence of your soul! My oh my...you'd fit in any of the houses! So where to put you...? You have so much potential, so it'd better be..._**Slyth-**_"_

"_Wait!_"

Harry's pulse shot up. While Susan's words about Slytherin not being totally evil were on his mind, he also didn't want to be sorted into the house that had so many people _glaring _at him.

"_Oh? Why not Slytherin? You could be great you know... What is this? Such strong desire to be with your friends! You're a loyal one, aren't you? And such a strong will! How could I have missed those? Only one house will be good for one with such a large amount of fine qualities! You, Mr. Potter are going to be in _**Hufflepuff!"**

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, with Justin, Susan, and Hannah being the loudest of all. Harry quickly made his way to where his three friends were sitting. He made his way down the table amidst a flurry of back slaps, hand shakes, and welcomes to his new house. Justin moved over and Harry sat between him and Ernie. By the time he had sat only two were left.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"**Gryffindor!"**

"Zabini, Blaise."

"**Slytherin!"**

With that the Sorting Hat returned to its previous state. McGonagall stepped over to remove the hat while an old wizard with a white beard down to his belt, and hair to match it, stepped up to the podium. All chatter immediately ceased as all the students gave the man their undivided attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For all who haven't been here before, I am Professor Dumbledore. While I have some announcements to make, I am certain that a certain pair would wreak considerable havoc if I do not let them eat," the Headmaster looked at a pair of identical redheads as he said this. "Let the feast begin!"

As Dumbledore finished vast amounts of food of every kind imaginable appeared on the tables. Ernie and the girls started picking out what they wanted. After a few moments neither Harry or Justin moved. The three looked up and immediately started laughing. The two boys had gone bug eyed from shock and had slack jaws. Ernie slowly waved his hand in front of Harry...and got no response. He then poked Harry with his fork. This got a reaction.

"Ouch! Hey! what's the big idea!"

Ernie, Hannah, and Susan merely pointed at Justin. Realization dawned on Harry, and he joined in the laughter. While Ernie worked on getting Justin's attention, Harry piled on an immense amount of food on his plate. He had never seen so much food in his life, and it was delicious!

"Yeowch!"

Harry was broken out of his reverie by the yell from Ernie, who had decided that the best way to revive Justin was by holding a piece of chicken under his nose. Ernie discovered it to be a bad idea when Justin took a huge bite and got a bit of Ernie's hand as well.

"That'll teach you not to tease me with food," joked Justin. Ernie joined in laughing despite nursing his hand. The feast went much the same, with all five bantering back and forth. While Ernie seemed slightly pompous, he was nonetheless good company. By the time the feast was finished, Harry felt like he was going to burst. Dumbledore rose again to speak.

"Now, before we go off to bed there are a few announcements I'd like to make. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors, and..."

While Dumbledore continued, Harry's scar gave a painful twinge, causing him to gasp in shock. He quickly looked up to see a hook nosed, greasy haired man staring at him with the utmost loathing. Harry nudged Ernie

"Who's that man next to Hagrid?" he asked quietly.

Ernie scanned the staff to find who Harry meant, "Oh, him? That's Professor Snape. Real git I hear, hates everyone not in Slytherin. He teaches potions apparently."

Harry nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"And finally, anyone who is on the third floor corridor should not enter the marked off room unless they wish to die a very painful death. Now, let us go to bed! Off with you!"

As the students rose from their seats, a voice called out, "Hufflepuff first years over here please!"

The five headed over to the voice and waited for the crowds to abate. They were greeted by two older students, a boy and a girl, who had badges on their robes.

"Wow, small group this year! Welcome to Hufflepuff House. We're your two fifth year prefects. I'm Jason Linston and this is Julia Robiss. If you have any questions at all feel free to ask us. We're here to help you as well as enforce the rules. Don't be intimidated by the size of the castle. Everything is organized by floor and corridor, so classrooms won't be hard to find. If that is all we'll take you down to you shall be living"

With that they set off. Along the way Jason and Julia pointed out anything of importance. According to the prefects they were taking the most direct route to the dorms. Within a few minutes they came to a massive series of staircases.

"This is one of the main hubs of Hogwarts," Julia explained. "This can get you to just about any floor you need to go to. I warn you though, they like to move."

They took the stairs down a few flights. According to the prefects they were on the floor right below the Great Hall. They passed a portrait of a bowl of fruit. The prefects stopped and turned to address the first years.

"You lot want to know a trade secret?" asked Jason. "Watch this."

Jason reached out and tickled the pear on the portrait. After a few moments it returned to its original shape.

"That, ickle firsties, was how you enter the kitchens if you ever want a late night snack. Take care not to get caught, though."

"Jason, the only reason you know about that is because of the Weasley Twins." Julia admonished.

Jason grinned sheepishly and led the group down the corridor. They came to a portrait of a large field.

"Here we are!" said Jason grandly. "Er...Julia, what's the password?"

"Are you kidding me? You were the one that was supposed to go get it!"

"Well I didn't! Now we get to knock and hope someone -"

The portrait slide open to reveal a boy who looked slightly younger than the two prefects. He motioned them inside.

"Honestly, could you two bicker any louder? Professor Sprout's been waiting for you in the common room to bring the first years so she can welcome them." the boy said, eyes alight with mirth.

"Well hello to you too Cedric." muttered Jason. "By the way you lot, this is Cedric Diggory. He's in fourth year and is our seeker for quidditch."

Everyone noticed that Justin and Harry had absolutely no clue about what quidditch was. Cedric shook his head in amusement.

"I'll take this one you two. Basically quidditch is the greatest sport in the wizarding world. I'd explain more but Professor Sprout would have my hide for the delay. By the way the password is 'Flibbertigibbet_'._"

Cedric stepped aside and the first years entered to get their first view of the common room. It was amazing! There was a roaring fire in a mantel, with many soft chairs and couches circling it. There were tables and bean bags scattered throughout as well. To Harry it truly felt like a home. Standing in the middle was a short, older woman.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, my dears! I am your Head of House Professor Sprout. I am also the Herbology Professor. Here in Hufflepuff we take pride in our loyalty, fairness, and tenacity. We do not shy away from our friends and beliefs, nor from hard work. As members of this House you are expected to live up to and uphold these beliefs. Hufflepuffs stick together and look out for each other. In Hufflepuff, our Prefects are like the mentors for the year they lead to the dormitories. Don't be afraid to go to them for help for anything. They understand their duties, and were the recipients of it themselves. Now, it is late and I'm sure you're all tired out from the day. Girls, your dorm is on my right. You have plenty of space, and your things are already there. Boys, you are on my left."

Everyone went their separate ways for the night. Harry entered the dorm he would share with Ernie and Justin and was shocked. The bed was huge! He walked over to it and performed a test flop. He concluded that it was easily the most comfortable ever. Justin's voice overrode his thoughts.

"Blimey! Harry look at your trunk. Our robes and uniforms are all different now!"

Harry rolled over to see what Justin he was talking about. His robes now a yellow crest with black checkers and a badger. His tie was striped in yellow and black, along with his winter hat and scarf.

Ernie's voice came from the other side of the room. "Well mates, we're officially Hufflepuffs! I'm knackered thought. 'Night to you."

Harry changed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed, absolutely content. His last conscious thoughts were about his new life and friends.

**Ok, I ended up reading my first and second chapter...and I cringed. The difference between these two and my newer chapters is ridiculous! After a little thought, I decided to combine and essentially rework them. I hope this is more appealing to you all. Right now I feel that redoing the other chapters isn't as dire of a need, so I will go through them at a later date. Due to the combining of the two chapters, it is quite a bit longer than most of the others. As of today, the new chapter has had about 7k hits and 19 reviews, so you thank you all very much!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Halloween

**Disclaimer-**I do not own the Harry Potter series! That masterpiece belongs to JK Rowling!

**Note-** The potions scene is a slight hybrid of the book and the movie. I did not come up with all of it. Please read the bold print at the end of the chapter. It has some info you may like to !

**Halloween**

Harry and his fellow first years quickly adjusted to life at Hogwarts. They quickly discovered the delights of living right next to the kitchens. The small creatures that worked there, called house elves, were only too happy to supply them with food or drink. Harry enjoyed most of his classes. However he quickly got irritated with people staring and pointing at him.

The worst happened on the way to his first Charms class. There were so many people gawking at him that the Hufflepuff first years barely made it in time. Charms was taught by the diminutive Professor Flitwick. He was a nice enough fellow, though excitable. The first time he came to Harry's name he fell off of what he was using as a podium. The first few classes detailed how each person had a different power level; how magic allows the body to grow faster and live longer; and the basics of controlling their magic.

Transfiguration was taught by McGonagall. She was stern, but a good and fair teacher. She too spent the first few classes teaching the theory of the course. The only downside was that this particular class was with the Slytherins, namely Malfoy and his two goons. Luckily Harry had managed to avoid being on the same side of the room.

Herbology was taught by Harry's Head of House, Professor Sprout. While his other classes demanded absolute attention, this class helped Harry relax. After a few classes he found that he was immensely fond of the subject

Defense Against the Dark Arts was, simply put, a joke. This class was taught by Professor Quirrell. The man had a horrible stutter, and seemed to be afraid of his own shadow. This made learning anything at all very difficult.

History of Magic was quite possibly the dullest class in the wizarding world. It was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. He never ever got names right. Harry was "Mr. Gardener," Justin was "Mr. Flinch-Fetcher," and Ernie had to tolerate being called "Mr. Mac." The girls had it worse. Hannah was called "Miss Monk" and Susan went by "Miss Skellington."

Worst of all was Potions. Mercifully it was with the Ravenclaws. The rumor of Snape hating anyone not Slytherin was most definitely true. Poor Harry had it worst of all. The first class was undoubtedly a disaster as soon as Snape reached Harry's name.

"And here we have...Mr. Potter... Our new _celebrity..._"

Snape finished marking the roll and immediately fired a question at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I mixed powdered asphodel root with an infusion of wormwood?"

On the other side of the room a hand shot up, only to be ignored by Snape.

"You don't know? Pity... How about a bezoar? Where would you get one?"

Harry just sat there, utterly confused by the obvious display of contempt the man held for him.

"Do you know anything at all?! Here's an easy one: what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? No? Idiotic Hufflepuffs!"

This sparked a bit of Harry's temper. Everyone had heard of how the Potter line had legendary tempers, no doubt fueled the numerous red heads in the family.

"How would I know any of those? Its your job to teach it to us, _Professor._"

"Since you obviously have no clue whatsoever, I shall tell you. As you said, Potter, I am here to teach. For the first, you would get a calming draught so powerful it is called the 'Draught of the Living Dead'. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons. Lastly, they are the same plant, and also goes by the name 'aconite'. Write it down fools."

A flurry of parchment and quills was heard, each student eager to avoid earning the man's wrath.

"Oh, and Hufflepuffs...one point shall be taken for your classmate's outburst."

Justin and Harry were both about to object, but Susan was quick to stop them.

"Don't...I've heard that Snape can get even worse. Older students dread his detentions."

The class ended with a few more notes and Snape jabbing at both houses. The five Hufflepuffs wasted no time in getting out of the dungeons and the their common room. Harry went down to Hagrid's hut for some tea and related his first day.

That was the cycle for much of the time there. However on the weekend before Halloween, a holiday Harry had become accustomed to hating, there something far more exciting: quidditch. The first match of the year was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. While the entire school made its way down to the pitch, Harry and Justin had only one question.

"Just what _is_ quidditch?"

This left their three friends speechless. Not knowing quidditch was inconceivable to them. Ernie was the first to speak.

"You don't know quidditch?! You just wait, its the best thing ever!"

"I'm sure they figured that out from hearsay Ernie," Hannah put in. "I think Susan should handle this one. She's the die hard here."

This ellicited a glare from Susan, but she went on to explain anyways. By the time they made it to the pitch, the other two boys were just as excited as the rest of their fellow students.

As they had been told, the game was fast. However Slytherin lived up to its description: doing whatever it took to achieve their aims. This took shape in many forms; from chants (which the older students _refused_ to repeat), to blatant fouls. This nearly proved to be their undoing, as the Gryffindor chasers were magnificent and never missed a free shot. It came down to a race between seekers. The race itself was close, but the Slytherin team charged at the Gryffindor seeker, forcing her to veer away. This allowed the Slytherin seeker to make and easy catch.

The walk back was cold. The match had gone longer than expected and the air had begun to cool. Justin and Harry were thrilled about their introduction to quidditch. It didn't take long for them to agree that it was the greatest sport.

When they reached the castle gates, all five of the Hufflepuffs were exhausted. It had been a long day and all the excitement had worn them out. While many of their house mates wanted to stay up and talk quidditch, the five declined and went to bed, citing exhaustion and the need to focus on a nasty essay from Snape.

Monday was the day Harry hated the most: Halloween. To some it meant getting sweets, others saw it as a day that marked their liberation from Voldemort's terror. To Harry, it marked the day where he lost any semblance of a family.

Luckily for Harry, he had his three favorite classes on that day: Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. He was hoping that the day wasn't going to be so bad after all. How very wrong he was.

Herbology was first. The plant for the day was the fearsome Devil's Snare. Both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs banded together to keep the plant at bay, as it was especially violent that day. The bruised and battered Hufflepuffs made their way to charms. Charms was much tamer. They worked on levitation that day. Harry took to the charm quite well. Hannah and Susan were struggling a bit more than the other two boys.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _they incanted unison. The two girls growled in frustration. Harry turned to them.

"I think I may know what you're doing differently. Try moving the emphasis from the '_gar'_ part of the spell to _'-o-'. _You've got the intent, since the feather is moving a bit, you just have the emphasis mixed. Give it a try"

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Two feathers gently rose into the air.

"Well done you three! Ten points for each of you!" praised Professor Flitwick. Though he was Head of Ravenclaw, he couldn't help but be impressed by the talent those particular Hufflepuffs exhibited.

The first years traded grins. They were rapidly making a name for themselves, with Justin not too far behind.

Transfiguration was the last class before the feast. The weary students made their way to class and braced for a tiring session. Their task for the day was to transfigure their toad to a tin and then transfigure it back to its original form. Hannah was amongst the best for that class, followed closely by the other four. The class had nearly ended when disaster struck. Malfoy was still fuming over being dismissed by Harry in favor of those whom he considered to be inferior. He desired revenge, to rend their friendship to ruin; and he got his chance.

That day Malfoy was in the seat behind Susan and Hannah. He spent all class making desparaging remarks. Near the end of class he had managed to transfigure is toad and was struck by an idea. Smirking malevolently, he aimed his wand at the two girls in front of him and cast the transfiguration spell.

All hell broke loose. The girls looked down into their tins and saw what had happened. Their skin had turned into a mix of grays and greens and warts had appeared everywhere. Their hair had disappeared. Almost the entire class had erupted into laughter. The girls burst into tears and fled the room, no doubt to the nearest lavatory to fix the problem. The three boys knew that Malfoy was behind it, though there was no proof; they each vowed revenge on the spot.

The feast was due to begin, but there was no sign of the two first year girls. Harry, Justin, and Ernie wanted nothing more than to find their friends, but they had been told by Jason and Julia that the two girls were in the Transfiguration Wing lavatory and had been excused for the night. The massive doors flew open and screaming Quirrell ran though like a bat out of hell.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought...you ought to know..."

With a wimper he fell forwards. As soon as he hit the stone floor it was total anarchy. It took the magic infused voice of Albus Dumbledore to restore order.

"**SILENCE!** Prefects, take your House to their common room. Teachers, you will follow me to the dungeons."

As students filed out, Harry stopped Justin and Ernie.

"What about Susan and Hannah? They don't know about the troll!"

"You two go after them," Ernie said. "I'll find the teachers and inform them."

With that Justin and Harry ran towards the Transfiguration Wing, as fast as they possibly could. They arrived only to see a massive gray shape duck into a room. Screams of terror reached the boys' ears.

The troll had entered the girl's lavatory.

Harry and Justin immediately rushed in. The troll had the two Hufflepuff girls backed into a corner with its club raised.

Harry acted first. Running towards the troll's back, he jumped onto it, hoping to distract it enough so that Susan and Hannah could get away. His gamble paid off. The two girls used the second of distraction to get away. The troll thrashed about, trying to dislodge Harry from its back. One of the troll's hands grabbed Harry by the foot and pulled. Harry flew off the troll's back and fell in a heap. He cried out in pain as he landed on his ankle.

The three Hufflepuffs were frozen, fear clouding any possible thought that could save their friend.

The troll reached down and lifted Harry by his other foot and raised its club, intent on decorating the lavatory with bits of Harry. Harry managed to dodge the first swing.

"Do something!" he yelled to his frozen friends. "Anythi-"

His sentence was cut off by a scream of agony. The troll had grown weary of Harry's voice and squeezed, shattering the bones in his foot. The club was raised again and the troll swung.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _three voices cried in unison.

The club floated about the bewildered troll. It fell and landed with a sickening crunch. The troll crumpled and Harry was dropped, the momentum throwing him over to his friends. The girls collapsed sobbing. The Harry and Justin awkwardly reached out to comfort them, earning a tackling hug in return. Harry looked up, only to see their outraged Heads of House.

"Explain yourselves!" Professor Sprout was beside herself. How could they be so foolish?

"I believe that I can do that Pomona," cut in McGonagall. "You see, Miss Abbott and Miss Bones had been hit with a transfiguration spell. They became distressed and came here to collect themselves and reverse the spell. Mr. Potter and Mr. Finch-Fletchley undoubtedly came to warn them of the troll."

"In that case," Sprout began, "I award 10 points to the two boys."

"Professor Sprout, did Ernie tell you to come here?" Harry asked.

"Mr. McMillan? No, I didn't see him. I assume he followed directions and returned to the common room."

The boys' faces darkened. They could have died!

"Now if that is all, you three should help Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing. He is obviously hurt. Follow me."

After being fussed over by the matron, Madam Pomfrey, the four walked back to their common room. Harry spent the walk marvelling over how magic can fix broken bones in a matter of seconds.

"_Unwavering Faith."_

They were greeted by Ernie as soon as they entered.

"You're okay! Thank Merlin!"

"Yeah we are, but no thanks to you! Harry nearly died!" responded Justin angrily.

While it was a slight exaggeration, Harry didn't care. Ernie had left them to the trolls, literally.

The girls settled for glares. The four Hufflepuffs went to their rooms, totally tired and not wanting any more "excitement" for the day. While it saddened them slightly, they knew they couldn't rely on Ernie. He had chosen rules over his friends.

**And that's all for the third chapter! I now have a general plot of ideas that goes halfway through year four. At this point I have a few questions for my readers: How are the characterizations? Do I have too much or too little detail? What can I improve on? Etc.**

**I'm going to try to get to the fourth year as fast as I can without sacrificing crucial content and plot devices that I want to use of JKR's. We all know that the real fun begins in year four! I shall try to update as soon as I can, though I don't think it will be more than a week. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Visions, Holidays, and Plots

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything! I'm just trying to kill time and have fun...and in this chapter's case burn some major midnight oil (3:05 AM!!)

**Visions, Holidays, and Plots**

In the weeks following the "Troll Incident," Harry, Justin, Susan, and Hannah worked hard in their classes. The holidays were coming up and the "fearsome foursome" as they had come to be called, were getting bogged down with homework. Even with all four of them working together they barely managed to stay sane.

Relations between the four and Ernie were icy at best. They just couldn't get over the fact that he'd rather follow the rules instead of bending them for the sake of his friends. They acknowledged that they were very lucky indeed.

December hit and with it came winter's full fury. Herbology classes were suspended for the remainder of the term. Professor Sprout didn't want her students out in the bitter cold. Other classes continued as scheduled. Harry, Justin, Susan, and Hannah did very well in their classes. When one struggled with the day's work the others came together to help.

Harry had an affinity for Transfiguration and Charms. He was among the very top in those classes. Justin was the History buff. He had the rare ability to actually stay awake and take good notes in Binns' class. He did well in his other classes, but History of Magic was his domain. He was raised with the saying, "Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it." He took this saying very seriously.

Susan was even better at charms than Harry, and matched him in Transfiguration. Hannah was just barely below Harry, but was the resident Potions expert in the group. She was bothered least by Snape because of this. Both witches had priceless knowledge of magical laws and customs.

It was a week before holidays. Susan and Harry were reviewing Flitwick's lesson from the day before.

"So basically boys have more power, but girls have the best control?" asked Harry.

"Yeah that's it. Transfiguration and Charms require the most control, while offensive spells rely on more power." replied Susan.

"Hey you two! What are your plans for break?" asked Justin as he came from the boy's dorms.

"Well..." replied Susan, "Nothing special. I'm most likely just going home. I live near Lydd, its pretty nice. No hustle and bustle of the city. I think Hannah's going back home too, but she lives near Camber. How about you?"

"My parents are hoping that I can come home and visit for a while. I'm from Watford, which isn't far from London."

Harry sat quietly. He really didn't want to go back to the Dursley's. No doubt they'd make another attempt to "squash the magic out of him" even though it wasn't possible.

"Harry?" Susan's voice cut through is brooding.

"You okay, mate? You went from chipper to glum in no time at all." Justin said, concern on his face.

"Its just...I really don't want to go back to the Dursley's over break " Harry explained,"I mean, Hogwarts can't stay open all the time..."

"There you three are!" came Hannah's voice from the portrait. "I've been looking all over the castle. By the way Harry, Professor Sprout's putting up a list for those who want to stay here over the holidays."

"Seriously? Excellent! Where's it at?"

"I think its in her office."

"I'll be back in a bit."

Harry rushed out of the common room in search of Professor Sprout. Susan gestured for Hannah and Justin to huddle up as soon as the portrait slid closed.

"I just got a brilliant idea you two." Susan said. Hannah and Justin exchanged looks and turned back to Susan expectantly.

"Would it be possible for us to stay here with Harry?" Susan asked, "I'd invite him to stay over break, but its last minute and Auntie Amelia doesn't know him too well yet. I don't want him to spend the holidays alone."

The other two conspirators nodded vigorously in agreement, and Hannah had a thought.

"Should we keep this a secret and give Harry a nice surprise? I want to make this a good holiday... I don't know about you two but I think that its pretty obvious he isn't treated all that well with his relatives."

Justin nodded. "Unfortunately problems like that are far more widespread in the muggle world. I remember overhearing a bunch of stuff on the telly related to abuse. Without proof we can't do much. His clothes don't count," he added when the girls opened their mouths.

"Its decided then." Susan concluded. "We should check with our families just to be sure, but I don't think they would have a problem with it. So, got your shopping done?"

The three teased each other about gifts that they had bought while they waited for Harry.

Harry returned about fifteen minutes later, a broad grin adorning his face. Justin pulled out a box.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" he asked.

What ensued was in all probability the loudest, most explosive game of Exploding Snap in the history of Hufflepuff. The floor shook from the game's enthusiasm, and went late into the night.

The week went by quickly for Harry. Before long it was Friday, and the foursome were suffering through the last ten minutes of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The quick week was compensated by the slowest minutes Harry had ever encountered. Quirrell was a joke.

"S-s-so t-the best way to c-combat a v-v-v-vampire is t-to..."

Harry's eyes drooped. This class made him want to sleep... his focus slipped, and he was gone.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened only to see a stone basin full of silvery liquid rushing up to meet him. A ghastly. high pitched voice met his ears.

"Now, let us review the events at Halloween...how could he have failed?

Harry's view shimmered and reformed to see a cloaked figure coaxing a large, hulking figure into a castle.

_'The troll! Then...this is at Hogwarts! Why would someone _let_ a troll into a school?!'_

The image sped forward to the cloaked figure going through a door with a large red "X" on it.

On the other side was a giant three headed dog! Harry watched, trying to discern what was going on and the identity of the cloaked figure.

The figure waved his wand and a harp appeared. A few strums made a six eyes droop. The giant dog settled into sleep. The figure walked over and opened a hidden door at the dog's feet. It was about to jump down when a voice made it halt.

"Checking on the Sorcerer's Stone? How very... _admirable_ of you, _Quirrell._"

The vision faded out and the basin returned with a ghastly yell of rage.

"That fool!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry awoke with a start. He was greeted by six concerned faces, three young and three old.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're awake Harry!" exclaimed Hannah. "We were so scared."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well...you had a bit of a fit, mate" answered Justin.

"It was terrible," whispered a pale Susan. "You were thrashing about and screaming so loudly...you were bleeding from your scar."

"Alright you lot, off to your common room. The Headmaster would like a few words alone with Mr. Potter." said Madam Pomfrey, shooing the young Hufflepuffs out the door. Professor Sprout followed them.

After they were alone, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Is there anything...you wish to tell me?" was all he asked.

"Actually, sir, there is. I had this...vision. There was a cloaked figure letting in the troll on Halloween. The figure then went to the forbidden room and put the three headed dog that was there to sleep. It was about to jump down a trap door when a voice stopped it, saying that checking on the Sorcerer's Stone was admirable, and called the figure Quirrell. This was all in a stone basin, and another was another voice that screamed, 'that fool'."

"There is nothing to worry about Harry. While I admit that the stone is indeed here, but it is very well protected. Quirrell is among those who placed protections. He isn't about to steal it. You may go."

Harry rushed back to the common room, hoping to get there in time to see his friends off. He walked in and saw his friends sitting around the fire.

"So, you lot packed and ready to leave?"

The three conspirators cracked into grins and Susan spoke.

"Actually Harry, there's no need."

Harry gave her a funny look.

"Just go look at the board silly!"

Harry did as he was told. His three friends exchanged looks of mirth and waited for his response.

"No way! You're staying here? Wicked, but...what about your families? Won't they want you to come home?"

"Our families already know, understand, and actually encouraged us." explained Justin.

"Harry," began Hannah gently, "Am I right in assuming that the Dursleys never really gave you anything for Christmas, or even let you celebrate it?"

"No," answered Harry, his head hung in shame. "They told me that holidays and stuff like that were too good for a freak like me."

All three gasped in horror. It was beginning to become clear to them just how bad Harry's home life was. Susan got up, walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"You aren't a freak Harry." she said softly into his ear. "You're one of the most amazing people I know. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Hannah got up and joined the hug, with even Justin following and joining in. After a few minutes they broke.

"Thanks, you don't how much this means to me." said Harry gratefully.

"Don't mention it, mate. After all, what are friends for?" replied Justin.

"So we've got four others staying with us this holiday?" a voice asked. "Excellent, maybe we can strike up a game of three-a-side quidditch!"

A grinning Cedric came through the boy's tunnel.

"All told we'll have seven here, but if I play it won't be fair at all since I'm the team anyways. Oh, in case you didn't know Jason and Julia will be staying here as well." he explained.

Susan's face lit up. She was an avid quidditch fan and had always wanted to try her hand at the sport.

"Really? Wicked! Um...What about brooms?" Susan asked.

"Not to worry." Cedric answered. "We have several decent brooms for those who want to try out without one. They aren't top of the line, but they'll do. Well, I'm off to the kitchens. You lot want anything?"

The four shook their heads and Cedric left. After he was through the portrait Hannah turned to Harry.

"Umm....Harry, what exactly did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" she asked.

Harry related his conversation with the headmaster, giving as much detail as possible. After he finished, Hannah looked thoughtful.

"I think the assurances of Dumbledore are misguided. He thought that the Dursleys were best for you. They most definitely are not. He says the Stone is safe, yet we know for a fact one of the protectors is out to get it. That wasn't a dream you had. Your scar was bleeding. Your case is unheard of, but that surely must have significance and signify the seriousness of what happened." she said.

"So what do we do?" asked Justin.

"We can only wait and be observant." Harry said. "We can try to find a means to observe that door within our capabilities."

"In the mean time," Susan interrupted, "we should enjoy our holiday."

The three others nodded in agreement and went off to bed.

When they were in their dorm, Harry was struck with a though.

"Justin, its been nearly two months since Malfoy tried to transfigure the girls. What are we going to do in retaliation?"

Justin merely grinned. "I have a great idea, but we just need to figure out how to do it. Here's what I was thinking..."

He told Harry, whose face gradually light up with glee.

"Brilliant! I bet I know exactly who to ask too. I think they're actually staying here this holiday. In the meantime, let's get some shut eye. I'm knackered."

With that the boys went to sleep, each dreaming of the success of Justin's plot.

The days before Christmas went by very quickly. To Harry they were the best of his life. The days were spent playing exploding snap, learning wizard's chess, and playing pick-up games of quidditch.

Harry loved quidditch. The played with two chasers and a keeper, with one of the chasers doubling up as the seeker. Most games had Harry, Susan, and Jason against Julia, Justin and Hannah. The first time Harry flew for quidditch it was like he was born on a broom. He did many tight loops, turns, and extremely steep dives. He always caught the snitch, which impressed Cedric greatly.

"Hey Harry you're pretty good! You should try out for the reserve seeker slot next year. I need someone to replace me and you'd fit the bill quite nicely. Hell, if you had a more up to date broom you'd probably beat my arse!"

Harry blushed at the praise. It didn't help that everyone else agreed.

Christmas morning came on a bright, clear winter day. Harry was shaken awake by an exuberant Justin.

"Harry! C'mon mate wake up! We've got presents in the common room!"

"Wha...? Presents? Wicked! What are we waiting for?"

With that Harry jump out of bed and ran out, with Justin in hot pursuit.

In the common room, the presents were organized into seven piles. Hannah and Susan were already down waiting for them. Harry quickly went to his pile and picked up the nearest gift. That was the signal for the shredding of paper to begin.

About fifteen minutes later the gifts were opened. Harry got a poker set from Justin, a bunch of candies and a bunch of pictures of the foursome (with a note stating that it went with another gift) from Hannah, and "_Quidditch Through the Ages"_ from Susan.

"Harry, the Tornadoes stuff is amazing! How'd you know that they're my favorite team ?" said Susan.

"Yeah mate you did pretty good. This book on discoveries and wars in the last millennium is awesome!" agreed Justin.

"Hey Harry, there are two more packages for you back here!" called Hannah.

Harry pulled them out. One was from Hagrid and the other had no name. He opened Hagrid's first.

It was a large photo album.

"This must have been what you meant, Hannah. I'll put the pictures in them later. What's this other one, I wonder?"

There was a note on it in loopy handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Your father left this in my _

_possession before he died._

_It is time that it was returned._

_Use it well._

Curious, Harry ripped the package open. Inside was a a silvery puddle of cloth. It drew gasps of awe.

"Wow! I know what that is!" exclaimed Susan. "No...no one in their right mind would send it to a student...Put it on!"

"Dunno who sent it, but here goes." answered Harry. He put on the cloak.

And promptly disappeared.

"It is! You got an invisibility cloak! Those are really rare, and dead useful." said Susan as Harry removed the cloak.

A folded up piece of parchment fell out of the cloak when Harry put it on. He reach down to pick it up. When he touched it, it glowed. Words began to appear on it.

_Child of Prongs,_

_Do you solemnly swear that you are up to no good?_

The four stared at the parchment.

"What do reckon it is?" asked Justin.

"Only one way to find out," declared Harry.

He motioned for the others to back away, and touched his wand to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he said.

A perfect drawing of Hogwarts appeared. There were labeled dots that were people, along with messages.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, _

_Are proud to present:_

_The Marauders Map_

_Padfoot would like to congratulate the scion of Prongs on opening the Map, and wonders who the hell would ever marry and have a child with Prongs._

_Moony and Wormtail agree with Padfoot, and hope to Merlin that it wasn't Lily Evans. That would mean that two those ended up dating during Hogwarts and that a bet was lost._

_Prongs thinks that the three should bugger off, and would like his child to know that if they need advice on how to create a desired effect, all they must do is tap the Map and ask, 'Marauders, how would I (insert desired effect)'_

"Merlin! This thing is amazing!" exclaimed Justin. "You can see everyone in Hogwarts, and see every passage!"

Harry was staring at the Map sadly. It was one of the only things that connected him with his father.

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" asked a concerned Hannah.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replied. "Just a bit overwhelming. Who's up for some food. The feast is starting soon isn't it?"

They headed to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast with Hogwarts' amazing fare.

Later that night, Justin and Harry were watching the Map. Justin had a thought.

"Hey, how about we use the Map and work on our paybacks?"

They spent the rest of break playing exploding snap, quidditch, learning poker, and (in the boys' case) plotting their revenge.

The first day of classes saw the two boys arriving at breakfast with eyes alight. Their moment of revenge had come!

When asked about a reason behind their mirth, Harry and Justin merely told the girls to sit in the back for Transfiguration and to watch Malfoy.

Transfiguration arrived with high expectations for two first year Hufflepuffs. Their goal was to transfigure a snail into a glass. It was a simple warm up class.

Every time Malfoy tried to cast any spell at all, fireworks would shoot out and fly around the room. Besides the immense amount of embarrassment the Malfoy heir suffered, he also had to endure a one hundred point loss for his "utter lack of control".

Dinner saw a disgruntled Malfoy and cronies. Shortly after the meal started the real show began.

With a bang Malfoy took on the appearance of a woman, complete with dress, long hair, and make up. He struck a theatrical (and decidedly feminine) pose.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Another bang was heard and a Slytherin named Montague was dressed in clothes matching the era.

"It is the east; and Juliet is the son."

This went on for several minutes, then the last lines came.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." said Malfoy/Juliet

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." declared Montague/Romeo.

They moved towards each other and right before the met the spell ended. The two Slytherins took in their surroundings and garb. The subdued laughter erupted as the two victims fled the scene.

Susan and Hannah were barely in their seats. Harry and Justin were lying on the table. They managed to stop laughing long enough to exchanges fives for a job well done.

"You two wouldn't happen to know who was behind this would you boys?" asked Hannah seriously after the laughter ended.

Harry and Justin had the decency to look ashamed.

Hannah couldn't keep it in any longer. She once again fell into giggles.

"Well we weren't about to let Malfoy get away with what he did you two at Halloween." explained Harry.

"Aw... you're so sweet you two," said Susan.

The boys blushed and stammered for a few moments. After dinner they went to the common room for what had become a ritual. They played poker with their house mates for several hours before going to bed.

Harry and Justin had an exceptionally peaceful sleep that night. Vengeance for their friends had been achieved. In a few months the term would end. Those months would be very trying as exams approached. They just didn't know how trying they would be.

**Talk about AU... This chapter brought in the Marauder's Map. I hope that I brought it in well enough,as well as Harry's vision. I just couldn't think of a better way, and also couldn't incorporate the twins, which is saddening. I also hope that the payback was acceptable. I'm sure you all know that I used Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I would like to thank _pottersparky_ for the idea of Malfoy and fireworks in transfiguration. I changed it slightly, but the main idea was not mine. The chapters are getting steadily longer. I want to warn you that the next chapter will be darker and most likely even longer. I hope to update as soon as possible. However I've got stuff this weekend, so I don't know if I can get it up by Monday.**

**Please review!**


	4. To Confront the Servant

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would most definitely not be in Michigan right now!

**Note-**this chapter will be different from its canonical counterpart. It may be somewhat graphic. I have warned you. I don't think it warrants a rating change. If you think it may please tell me immediately so that I can change it. It would suck if I had this deleted or something for the wrong rating. I'm going to be kinda mean to poor Harry...

**To Confront the Servant.**

Winter gave way to spring, the snow quickly melting in the face of the warmer March weather. The new season was very enticing to the four friends. This made focusing on homework very difficult. While it wasn't the warmest, just being outside after a cold winter was very enjoyable.

Harry and company kept an eye on the Marauder's Map nearly all the time. They loved exploring the halls of Hogwarts after hours and investigating all of her secrets. More importantly they watched Quirrell's dot, always ready to run to a teacher if he went near the forbidden room.

In the mean time the Hufflepuffs discovered more about the Sorcerer's Stone. Justin found it in his book from Harry. They read that the Stone can turn anything into gold and produced an elixir that allowed immortal life. This alarmed them greatly, since they knew Quirrell was working for someone.

Spring continued to make homework more difficult to manage, it became custom to do their work outside. The fresh air helped the young Hufflepuffs focus.

On April twentieth saw the Hufflepuff common room covered in decorations, candles magically dimmed and every member in hiding. Four figures came through the portrait hole and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUSAN!"

Susan jumped in fright. She then smiled brightly as the shock wore off and was ushered to the party favors. The other three followed in her wake, immensely pleased that they could pull such a thing off.

After about half an hour Susan was able to get make her way back to her friends.

"Thank so much! I never expected to have any kind of party at all, especially a surprise party this big!"

"Hey don't thank all of us, just Harry. After all, this was his idea." said Hannah.

Justin nodded in agreement.

"I just thought that it'd be nice to be able to celebrate your birthday with everyone." said Harry.

"Aw, you're so sweet Harry." said Susan.

* * *

After that day life went back to normal. The Easter holidays before Susan's birthday had been a let down. Starting in April the teachers began drowning their students in homework. If it wasn't for the release that the quidditch games allowed, Harry, Justin, Susan, and Hannah would have gone made long since. The cycle continued until late May.

May twenty-fifth saw the four Hufflepuffs outside basking in the warm sun. They had managed to finish their work earlier in the day, and were taking a break from studying for their exams. Harry had brought the Map along, as it had become a habit for him. He was currently musing over what had Dumbledore pacing. A few minutes later he saw something that made him bolt upright. A dot had entered the forbidden room.

It was labeled "Quirrell".

"Blimey! Justin, Susan, Hannah; get up! He's going for the Stone!"

"What? Now? What are we gonna do?" asked Justin in surprise.

"Yes, now! Justin, take the Map and the girls to find Professor Sprout. Tell her everything that's going on." Harry said.

"And just _what,_ Mr. Potter, will you be doing without us?" Susan asked, her face darkening.

Harry failed to notice the change in address, which is a warning sign of an imminent explosion from Susan.

"I'll be chasing Quirrell, hopefully I can catch him and buy you guys some time." he answered.

Justin and Hannah winced. Harry was in for it now...

"**HARRY POTTER!** You are a first year! You can't expect to get through the defenses, let alone face a _professor,_ by yourself! I'm going with you!" Susan shouted.

"I'm not going to risk my friends in this. Stay safe." Harry declared.

"And _we_ aren't going to risk you!" argued Hannah.

"I agree, Harry. Take Susan with you. The more we argue about this the closer Quirrell gets to obtaining the Stone for whomever he's serving. The two of you have better odds. We'll follow as soon as we can." Justin said.

"Fine." conceded Harry. "Susan, you come with me. We have to hurry."

The four split up and ran to their respective destinations.

* * *

Justin and Hannah sprinted across the grounds of Hogwarts, fully aware that the fate of their friends could very well depend on how quickly they reached Sprout and informed her of the situation.

They reached the green houses and found Sprout locking them up for the day.

"Professor Sprout! Quirrell is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone that's been hidden on the third floor!" exclaimed Hannah.

"What?! Are you absolutely sure, child?" asked Sprout in shock.

"Yes we are Professor." assured Justin. "Look at this. It's a map of every person and room of Hogwarts."

"Good Heavens! Where is the Headmaster?"

"Umm...he's gone!" said Justin in shock.

"What?! Now?!" exclaimed both Hannah and the Professor.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Bones...surely they aren't trying to...?" asked a paling Sprout.

"Yes they are Professor." answered Hannah. "They're trying to delay Quirrell as much as they can while we get help."

"Time is of the essence." stated Justin. "We have reason to believe that Quirrell is working for and maybe even being aided by someone."

"Very well. The two of you shall accompany me as we gather Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick. We shall then go to the room and stop Quirrell. Hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Susan were rushing to the third floor as fast as their feet could carry them. When they reached the forbidden room, the Hufflepuffs paused for a moment to catch their breath. After a few moments they opened the door and cautiously walked inside.

The sound of a harp reached their ears, as well as powerful snores. As they continued through the saw the producer of the snores.

The dog was even bigger in person, but that's not what caught Harry's eye. It was the open trap door.

Harry turned to the trembling Susan.

"Follow me Susan. We need to hurry before it-"

Harry was cut off by a snort from the dog. He froze. If the dog woke up this would go sour very rapidly.

"Jump down the trap door," he hissed. "Before it wakes up."

The two stealthily walked over to the trap door and peered down.

It looked like a very long fall...

"I'll go first Susan. If I don't signal you in some I want you to get out and wait for Hannah and Justin."

With that he dropped down. After about a two second fall he landed in a pile of...something. It crackled whenever he moved.

Harry pulled out his wand and shot out sparks. While he could easily just not signal and go on without Susan, thereby keeping her safe; he knew that his friends would be furious about him doing something so foolish alone.

Immediately after his sparks were shot out, Susan dropped in. The two of them cast the lighting spell and examined what they landed in.

"Just what do think this was? Its obvious that it was burned..." mused Harry.

"I think it was a Devil's Snare. Some of the intact vines are very stiff. I think one tried to wrap around my arm." answered Susan.

"In that case let's get out of this room and see what's ahead."

They entered the next room to find it full of flying keys.

"Great!" said Harry dryly. "So we have to dash across the room and hope for the best?"

"Looks like it," Susan nodded. "You can go first."

"Thank you Miss Bones."

With that Harry dashed across the room with his eyes covered and hoping for the best.

He ran right into the door.

"OW! Well its safe to say that the keys won't dive bomb us if we cross Susan." said Harry.

"Try the door Harry. Maybe Quirrell broke the protections."

Harry shook the door knob.

"_Alohomora._ Nope, that doesn't work either. Looks like we need to find the key...and its gonna take a while." Harry observed.

"Not exactly Harry. The door knob is bronze, and the keys are silver. Get on that broom and look for a bronze key." Susan said.

Harry walked over to the broom. It was better than the school's brooms. As soon as Harry touched the broom the keys turned in his direction and dove.

"...Bugger."

Harry scrambled onto the broom and took off.

"Harry!" Susan yelled. "There's a key in the rafters that matches what we need!"

"Got it!"

With that Harry pushed his broom into a steep climb. He didn't bother entirely dodging the keys coming at him head on. He was focused solely on the bronze key.

It was easier than catching the snitch. He had it in his hand and tossed down to Susan in about one minute.

Harry had barely made it through the door without being over taken by the keys. They were charmed to be faster than a snitch. A split second after Susan had closed the door behind him the began peppering it. Splinters flew off of the door from the force of their impact.

Harry and Susan continued to the next room. What met them stunned them beyond all belief.

It was a giant chess board! Every piece was far larger than they were...and nearly every white piece had been obliterated. The entire room was covered in scorched bits of stone. Blackened pits dotted the walls.

"Let's get across before anything changes," suggested Harry.

Shaking out of her reverie, Susan nodded.

They proceeded to the next room.

When they shut the door bars magically fell into place, blocking a path back.

Harry turned to test the bars. Susan's gagging and gasp of horror caused him to spin around.

He was greeted by the sight of another troll. It was far larger than the one that they had encountered at Halloween. Harry paled.

The troll was dead.

No, dead wasn't the correct way to put it. It had been annihilated.

There were large gashes all over its body, and puncture wounds littered it as well.. The room stank of burnt flesh, and the floor was slick with blood in a few areas.

"Is this what we're up against, Harry?" whispered a horrified Susan. "Are we chasing someone who is capable of killing?"

"It looks like it Susan." replied Harry. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Despite knowing very little magic for this situation, Harry truly meant it; even if it meant something more drastic.

"The door is off to the side. Let's get out of this place," suggested Harry.

The two first years fled the room, eager to get to fresher air.

In the next room the were greeted by a table with seven vials and were surrounded by flames.

Well, not totally surrounded.

The flames in front of them were black, but had a large gap in them.

"Looks like Quirrell doesn't play by the rules," Susan observed.

"Nope," answered Harry. "But I have to say it makes it much easier for us. Listen, Susan. You don't have to go past the flames if you don't want to. You've come this far with me and I'm grateful for that. I don't want you to be forced into going. You can wait for Hannah and Justin if you wish."

"I know Harry." Susan answered. "I'm not going to let you face Quirrell alone. I'll admit that I'm terrified, but I am not going to abandon you."

With a nod of thanks from Harry, the pair walked through the gap and prepared for the next task.

* * *

"I swear to Merlin, Albus Dumbledore is a dead wizard!" ranted Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm with you on that, Minerva" agreed Flitwick. "I can't believe he didn't take Severus' or young Mr. Potter's word about Quirrell, especially with the overwhelming evidence."

The two glanced at the Potions Master. His robes whipped out behind him as he led the professors to the third floor.

The two professors were followed by the Hufflepuff Head of House and two first years. All three of them were being to show signs of immense worry that they had tried to hide. Soon they arrived at the forbidden room.

"Pomona, take the two first years to the Hospital Wing and get a Calming Draught for the two of them and yourself," Snape ordered. "You are in no condition to undergo this and I'm sure the three of us are more than capable of handling Quirrell. Also, inform Poppy that she may need to tend to two other students."

With a nod Sprout took the two Hufflepuffs to the Hospital Wing.

Snape and the other two professors shared a glance before going through to door and rushing to the aid of two students.

* * *

The Hufflepuff pair crossed through the gap in the black flames in to the next room. Before them stood a large, ancient mirror and a wizard in a turban.

They had caught up to Quirrell.

"Ah... Mr. Potter and Miss Bones! How kind of you to join me." said the man.

Quirrell turned and waved his wand. Susan was sent sprawling into a corner. She struggled to move, but it was as if she were bound with invisible cords. Harry began to run to her side, but was stopped by Quirrell.

"Potter! If you move one more step, you won't like what happens to the girl. "

Another wave and Harry was turned to the mirror. He did not dare turn away. He didn't want to chance Quirrell following through with his threat.

"Look at the mirror boy. What do you see?"

At first there were two figures in the mirror. One was a woman with emerald eyes and auburn hair. Standing next to her was a man that looked a lot like Harry, but had hazel eyes.

His parents.

The image changed. Now there was an image of Harry exactly as he was: lots of scratches, the bottoms of his robes a bit bloody, and a lightning bolt scar.

Mirror Harry grinned and held up a blood red stone. He winked and placed it into his pocket. At the same time Harry felt an object fall into his pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell asked.

"My friends and I are laughing down by the lake. We just aced our examinations."

"_He lies!" _came a hissing voice.

Harry gasped in pain. It felt like his head was spitting apart.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Quirrell yelled. "What do you see?"

"Now there is an older version of me accepting a roll of parchment. I've just graduated from Hogwarts."

"_He lies again!"_ came the voice again. _"Give him some motivation."_

"Very well then Potter. You leave me no choice." said Quirrell, his face contorted in anger.

He turned his wand on Susan.

"Maybe this will make you want to speak true. Remember, this is purely your fault. _Crucio!"_

With agility he didn't even know he possessed, Harry dove in front of the curse flying at Susan.

It was pain beyond any he had ever felt before. White hot knives seemingly pierced every inch of his skin. His body contorted in agony and his very nerves felt as if they were on fire. Harry screamed in agony. He could not even think, could not even contemplate what was happening.

There was only pain.

After what felt like an eternity, Quirrell lifted the curse.

"Now I ask again Potter, what did you see?"

"Why are you doing this?" interrupted Susan, trying to buy as much time as she could for Harry and the teachers.

"My master was a very powerful wizard, with an amazing vision: a world without muggles or their spawn. A world for only pure blooded wizards. When I met my master I was very weak. It was shameful. I thought that there was only good and evil. He showed me that I was wrong. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. The Sorcerer's Stone can create a body for my master, and allow him Immortal life. With my aid the Dark Lord Voldemort shall rise again! Enough chatter. Tell me now, Potter!"

"_Let me face him."_

"Master you are not yet strong enough" said Quirrell.

"_I have enough strength for this."_

Quirrell turned and began to unwrap his turban. What he revealed was one of the most grotesque sights Harry had ever seen. The pain in his scar intensified and he cried out in pain.

Susan screamed.

In the back of Quirrell's head was a face!

The face had snake-like slits in the place of a nose, and blood red eyes.

"_Harry Potter! Look what I, Lord Voldemort, have been reduced to! I am now but a mere parasite. I have no body of my own. You have great potential, Harry Potter. You would do well under my tutelage. Of course, Miss Bones is welcome to join as well. Join me, and we can do what has never been done! Join me, and together we can revive both of your parents! To begin, hand me that stone in your pocket."_

"You lie!" both students yelled.

"I will never join or aid you!" said Harry vehemently.

"To join you would be a disgrace to their memories!" shouted Susan. "I would rather die!"

"_As you wish. Quirrell!"_

Quirrell turned and pointed his wand.

"_Crucio!"_

Susan watched in horror as Harry was placed under the same curse, the curse again meant for her. Harry was forced to endure that curse for nearly five minutes. By that time his voice was hoarse and yet he screamed all the louder. Susan sobbed, crying for her friend who was most certainly going to be killed before her eyes.

Quirrell broke the curse reached down to the tortured body of the boy. He grabbed Harry by the throat and began to lift the unconscious boy off the ground. Quirrell cried out in agony and dropped Harry to the floor.

"Master! It burns to touch him! What is this magic?!"

"_FOOL! Get the stone!"_

Quirrell raised his wand, only to be blasted off his feet.

Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall charged in. Snape began dueling the fallen professor. McGonagall went to the crying Susan and began trying to calm her down. Flitwick went over to Harry and began checking him over.

Snape quickly finished off Quirrell cleanly, knowing that any of the messier spells that Quirrell deserved would only traumatize the students more. As Quirrell died a black cloud raced out of his body and fled the scene.

"Severus! The boy has severe Cruciatus damage!" cried Flitwick.

"What?! Quickly, get him to Poppy! As much as I dislike the boy no one should have to go that at such a young age." responded Snape.

Flitwick nodded and levitated Harry out of the room, following McGonagall, who was carrying the still sobbing Susan.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore returned to the castle late that night. The letter he had gotten from the Ministry of Magic had been a fake. He had spent many hours trying to find out about a problem that did not exist. He really wanted to sleep. It had been a long day.

Dumbledore went to his office.

He was greeted by the four Heads of Houses and...Amelia Bones. None of them looked very happy. Scratch that, they were absolutely _furious_

"Ah, Albus! So nice of you to join us. An incident occurred with the Stone _while you were gone,_ and two _first years_, one of them my own niece, are the only reason that it stayed out of evil hands. I have two questions: why is an object as powerful and as sought after as the Sorcerer's Stone here at a _school_ and _why_ did you see fit to leave even while there was a guardian that, according to two unrelated sources, aspired to steal it?" asked Amelia Bones in a steely voice of determined calm.

Albus Dumbledore's day had just gotten even longer. He swallowed hard and braced himself.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. His entire body ached.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You've been out for nearly two weeks!" said Madam Pomfrey. "Let me just do a quick check up on you. If everything checks out you can go to the feast Farewell Feast. You've been excused from your exams."

"How is Susan?" he asked.

"Miss Bones is fine. It was mostly trauma, but that wasn't anything a few Calming Draughts and a talk between her, her aunt, myself, and Professor Sprout. She and your other two friends have been in here nearly every day."

Harry nodded and waited the nurse to finish her work.

"I'd say you're alright to go, but there is one thing I'd like to inform you of. Due to your exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, your body will be very vulnerable for a while. The curse does terrible things to an adult body. The fact that you are sane after your amount of exposure is incredible. Now, off you go."

Harry rushed to the Great Hall. When he arrived the feast was already in session. He walked over to his table and stood behind his three friends.

"Hey you lot, mind if I join you?"

The three of them spun around in shock. The girls were the first to react.

"HARRY!" they squealed in joy.

Harry found himself on the receiving end of a double bone crushing hug from Hannah and Susan.

"Hey ease up you two! Harry just got out of the Hospital Wing, don't send him back so soon!" Justin said, grinning all the while.

The girls released Harry and he sat down and began to eat.

* * *

After the feast, they went to their common room and began to pack. Harry was the first done and went to sit by the fire. He didn't want to leave and go back to the Dursley's.

"Harry?" a voice called tentatively. It was Susan.

Susan came and sat in the chair across from him.

"Harry, I want to thank you for what you did back in that room. If it wasn't for you I could quite possibly have gone mad from that curse. I'm so glad that you're alright."

"You don't need to thank me Susan. I didn't want to see one of my dearest friends get hurt. You're one of the first ones I've ever had."

"First friends? That can't be possible. You're far too likable for the three of us to have been your first friends."

"Its true. Anyone who tried to befriend me back home was scared away."

"That's not right! Who could do such a thing? I'm not going to be scared away, ever. Hannah and Justin feel the same. Even though V-v-v-oldemort seems to have a fixation on you, we'll always stay by your side. Promise you'll write over the summer, either just to chat or if you need anything?"

"I promise, Susan. Well, its late. I need to sleep. Pomfrey said that my body will be vulnerable for a while. 'Night, Susan. Sleep well."

"You too Harry. Goodnight"

With that the two went to their respective dorms for one last night at Hogwarts.

The next morning everyone went down to the train station. The train ride went by much faster than at the beginning of term. Time was passed by playing poker and exploding snap.

The train arrived at King's Cross Station and the four friends disembarked. After a few minutes of searching Harry spotted his relatives and walked over to them. Hannah, Justin, and Susan followed. Madam Bones, having already found Susan came along as well.

"Well boy, are you ready?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I just need to say goodbye to my friends."

Harry turned and began bidding his friends farewell. Meanwhile Madam Bones approached Vernon.

"Vernon Dursley I presume? I'm Amelia Bones. My niece is a friend of your nephew's. I just wanted to inform you that Harry has endured exposure to the Torture Curse and is very susceptible to injury and illness. Please make sure he doesn't over exert himself."

By the time she had finished Vernon's face had turned a nice shade of purple. Harry was trading last minute handshakes with Justin and hugs with the girls, assuring them that he'd take care of himself.

"BOY! We're leaving now!"

With that Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and they began walking away.

It was going to be a _very_ long summer.

* * *

**The First Year is officially DONE! This one fought me a little. I wanted to make it more...realistic in comparison to the later books. I don't think that Harry should have gotten away that easily in the first book, and I don't think Quirrell would have played by the rules. I also made an effort not to over do it as well. I want to keep it at "T" for a bit longer. However if you believe that this makes it "M" please say so and I will change it. I also changed Snape around a bit. I gave him a bit of a soul. Also, I'm hinting at how I want to portray Dumbledore. Sort of arrogant and manipulative. I'm still not certain on that yet though. Also, I'm trying to avoid overpowering Harry. Also, on the whole, how did the whole Sorcerer's Stone thing play out?**

**I would like your thoughts on all of the above. Your opinion will help shape how this fic plays out! Please review!!!**


	5. Because of Unanswered Letters

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter!

**Because of Unanswered Letters**

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, I just found out that I'm going to be off in Germany_

_for at least a month. I would have told you and the girls before we_

_left, but I didn't know. Sorry. Anyways this year was great. I will admit,_

_though, that I'm hoping that next year won't be as hectic. Take it easy this_

_summer, with the after effects of that curse and all. I'll write when I'm back._

_Hope this letter finds you well,_

_Justin_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Its been a few days and you haven't written yet, so I guess I'll_

_take the initiative. This past year was definitely the best in my life!_

_There was never a dull moment with you, Justin, and Hannah. I'll be_

_honest though, I hope it isn't _as_ busy next year. Two life threatening experiences_

_in one year are more than enough for me!_

_I do hope that you're taking it easy. Auntie Amelia told me that the Cruciatus Curse_

_is one of the most horrible ones that exist. _

_I was wondering if he four of us could get together _

_at some point over the summer. September seems so far away._

_I hope that you write back soon._

_Take care,_

_Susan_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Susan and I are worried about you. Susan says that she sent you a letter last week,_

_but the owl she sent came back without a letter and yours didn't come. Are you alright?_

_I'm looking forward to next year already! Not just all the stuff we can learn,_

_but all the stuff that we get up to outside of class. Just so you know, if you have to _

_go to the Hospital Wing for an injury, you're gonna get it from both Susan and me! All_

_the excitement is great, but seeing you unconscious in a bed is not._

_Susan mentioned getting the four of us together at some point over the summer._

_What do you think, and would you be able to?_

_Please write back._

_Your friend,_

_Hannah_

_PS) You owe me an adventure!_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Its been two weeks since I wrote to you and you still haven't written back. Hannah told me that she sent you one too. _

_This isn't like you Harry. You normally get to stuff right away. I'm worried about you. Is everything alright for you at home?_

_Yours,_

_Susan_

* * *

Amelia Bones was a perceptive witch. Of course, in her field she had to be; especially since she was in charge of it.

Over the past two weeks she had noticed that her usually happy and energetic niece was becoming more and more unsettled...most unusual.

It was Saturday, just over two weeks since Susan had come home from Hogwarts. Amelia was occupying her favorite chair and mulled over what had her niece in such a state.

Amelia started at the best place: the beginning.

Susan was rarely this unsettled. The only time she was anywhere like this was when her Hogwarts letter was expected...

Struck with a sudden idea, she got up and walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. While she was up she discreetly looked for her niece. Susan was near the window, glancing out through it often; just as Amelia had suspected.

Amelia sat back down. With her suspicion confirmed she concluded that there were only three people that Susan could possibly be expecting a letter from and let it affect her this badly: her friends Justin, Harry, and Hannah.

Amelia immediately ruled out two; Hannah could easily visit anytime and had, in fact, done so once already and Justin had wrote her saying that he'd be out of country for at least a month.

That left Harry Potter; the famous-yet humble- boy who wore clothes several sizes too large for him and was unceasingly polite. Something wasn't quite right, but Albus insisted that he was in the care of loving relatives. Susan's letters seemed to hint otherwise.

There was only one accurate way to find that out for sure.

"Suzie! Could you come here please?"

"What is it Auntie?" asked Susan as she entered.

"Is there something wrong? You've been acting slightly out of sorts."

"I'm fine Auntie." Susan answered.

"So if I were to walk into the kitchen shortly after you left, I wouldn't find at the window again like you were when you were waiting for your Hogwarts letter?" Amelia asked knowingly.

Susan paused with her mouth slightly agape. She never really could hide anything from her aunt.

Amelia pressed on.

"So this means that there's letter you're waiting for, but from who? Not Hannah, she can just come over, and it can't be Justin-he's out of country. That leaves..." she trailed off and looked Susan expectantly.

Susan knew that she had been found out.

"Harry." she finished.

Amelia sat back, her theory confirmed. Now to find out if there was anything else that Susan felt she should add.

"There's just one problem Auntie. I've written him twice in two weeks and he _still _written back!"

"Maybe he's just been busy or keeps forgetting about it. Boys are like that." Amelia replied.

"That's not like Harry at all! He promised to write! He always keeps his promises and always does what he needs to do as soon as he gets it. I'm worried for him!" explained an increasingly distressed Susan.

"Suzie, calm down," Amelia warned gently. "Why would you be worried for him?"

Susan took a deep breath.

"You've read the letters I've sent to you throughout the year. In short I have reason to believe that Harry's relatives abuse him."

Amelia's eyes widened. By nature she assumed the worst. She had learned that it was better to check in on something and be proven wrong than to not check and find out that she had been right all along. For her kind niece to come to the same conclusion was alarming.

"That is very serious. Do you have proof to back up your suspicions?"

Susan nodded.

"The obvious one is his state of dress. We both know about the Potter House. They are a very old and quite wealthy family, yet he is dressed in clothes far too large for him. He refused to go swimming in the lake in mid May and Justin mentioned that he seemed _very_ self conscious in his dorm. The most important evidence was around Christmas. He said that he '_really'_ didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. Hannah began to suspect the same thing as I did. She asked him if the Dursleys even gave him anything or let him celebrate it. The worst part was that he _hung his head_ and said-and I quote- '_No, they told me that holidays and stuff like that were too good for a freak like me'. _Hannah and I agreed that we'd wait two weeks and see how things were...we've probably waited too long!" she wailed.

Amelia went over and wrapped Susan in a hug.

"Shh...Suzie it's going to be okay. I can check into child abuse cases like this without documentation. You go to Hannah's by floo and explain. She said to come over anytime, right?"

Susan nodded.

"Now, where did Harry say he and the Dursleys lived?"

"I think he mentioned that he lived on number four Privet Drive. It's in Little Whinging." Susan answered.

"Alright. I will go check on Harry, under the pretense of an update on his recovery from the Cruciatus Curse and questioning about the incident. I'll have an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's just in case." said Amelia

Susan nodded and went to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in the fire.

"Abbott Residence!"

In a flash of green flames she vanished.

Amelia went to a cabinet and grabbed her emergency portkey. She had long since been taught that it was always best to be safe than sorry.

Walking past a mirror, she quickly checked to see if she blended in properly. No sense shattering a Statute of Secrecy.

Confident that her attire would suffice. Amelia grabbed her wand, locked her door and Disapperated.

* * *

Amelia Apperated onto Privet Drive with a soft pop.

Quickly getting her bearings, she walked down the street heading towards house number four.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

A skinny, horsey-faced woman answered the door. Behind her was a rather large young boy, whom Amelia assumed to be the woman's son.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is this the Dursley residence?" asked Amelia politely.

"Yes it is. May I ask why you are here?" the woman answered politely.

"May I speak to Harry Potter? I was sent here to ask him a few questions." Amelia answered.

"You must be mistaken, there is no Harry Potter here." the woman stated firmly.

Muffled screams reached Amelia's ears. She immediately whipped out her wand.

"Let me through," she said coldly.

The screaming continued, growing in intensity.

The woman moved to block Amelia's way.

"As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I _order_ you to stand aside. Move, or I will move you by magic!" Amelia was through with manners.

The woman and her son screamed in terror and fled to another room. Amelia rushed inside, flicking her wand behind her to seal every way out shut.

Following the screams, Amelia rushed up the stairs and made her way to a door that was laden with every kind of lock imaginable.

The screams ceased.

Not bothering to waste time unlocking them all she leveled her wand at it. Time was of the essence

"_Reducto"_

The door blew inwards, flying off its hinges.

Amelia charged in, wand raised.

A very large man was standing over a huddled figure, with a belt in one hand and a bat in the other. He whirled around.

"ANOTHER FREAK! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR KIND!"

He stalked over to Amelia, making sure to stomp on the boy.

Amelia was enraged. She pointed her wand at the beast of a man.

"_Attero!"_

The huge man flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

Wasting no time, Amelia continued her work.

"_Stupefy. Incarcerous. Iocus."_

With that she quickly rushed to the side of the beastly man's victim.

It was indeed Harry. Her niece's and her friend's fears had been realized.

The poor boy was covered in blood, cuts, many bruises, and it was likely that he had a few broken bones. His clothes were tattered rags and he was quite filthy.

A clattering sound alerted her. She turned to find a snowy owl locked in a cage. She pointed her wand and unlocked the cage. Harry's owl quickly flew to freedom.

She quickly, but gently, grabbed the boy and pulled out her portkey.

"ACTIVATE!"

In a flash both figures were gone, but traces of the terror remained.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his in his office. He was deep in thought over his actions in the past year. It was all sparked by one witch: Amelia Bones. Her questions sparked a maelstrom.

"_Ah, Albus! So nice of you to join us. An incident occurred with the Stone while **you were gone**, and **two first years**, one of them my own niece, are the only reason that it stayed out of evil hands. I have two questions: why is an object as powerful and as sought after as the Sorcerer's Stone here at a **school** and **why** did you see fit to leave even while there was a guardian that, according to two unrelated sources, aspired to steal it?"_

"_He was warned?!" shouted Sprout._

"_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shrieked McGonagall._

_Albus turned to Flitwick and Snape. Flitwick suddenly seemed extremely tall and Snape...Snape just looked flat out **pissed.**_

"_Albus, because of your arrogance a **child** was forced to endure the Cruciatus Curse. By my estimates it was for at least seven minutes. What's more, if it wasn't for Mr. Potter's quick thinking and dedication to his friends Miss Bones would have been the one under that curse." Snape hissed, pure anger lacing his voice._

_It was so quiet Albus swore the even **he **could have heard a pin drop...it lasted about 3 seconds. Then the explosion came._

"_WHAT?!" screeched Amelia, wand in hand. It was as if a wind had sprung up and was blowing around her. Her magic was breaking free of her control._

"_Amelia, control yourself!" warned Flitwick._

_The wind ceased but Amelia still had her wand out._

"_Minerva," she growled. "You have some competition for Albus's head."_

"_I think it's a three way competition." stated Sprout._

"_Actually make that four," said Flitwick._

"_Five," declared Snape._

_Dumbledore was surprised at this._

"_While I may not currently like Potter, what happened to him was inhumane. If you had listened to our warnings this wouldn't have happened. We have him and Miss Bones to thank, without them I have no doubt that the Dark Lord would be amongst us again. I will be honest: my opinion of the boy has changed somewhat."_

"_I had no idea the Voldemort-"_

_Everyone in the room shuddered._

"_-was here, let alone that Quirrell was serving him. I was going on the basis of hiding something where Voldemort would never think to look. I apparently outsmarted myself."_

_

* * *

_

Looking back, the headmaster came to realize that he had been _very_ arrogant.

Suddenly a wailing alarm went off from the table next to him. He rushed over and looked at the various instruments.

"Oh no...." he whispered.

"ALBUS!" a voice yelled from his fireplace.

Dumbledore rushed over.

"What is it Amelia? Something has happened to Harry!"

"That's why I called. I went to check on him just a minute ago. Susan grew worried because he hadn't answered either of her letters in two weeks. I arrived and heard screaming. His uncle was beating him!"

Dumbledore paled.

"What? I was under the assumption that they cared for him!" he whispered.

"You assumed wrong. He's in a closed ward at St. Mungo's now. He's in a bad way. I need you to come with me to retrieve his things. I don't trust myself to go alone."

"Very well. May I see him first? I'd...like to know what I'm responsible for." the wizard whispered.

Dumbledore looked every single on of his one hundred and fifty years.

* * *

When Dumbledore arrived to Harry's ward, he was given the details of Harry's wounds.

Harry had had a severe concussion, a broken wrist, a broken ankle, several broken ribs, bruises on nearly every inch of his body, and various gashes on his body. Some of the gashes had started to become infected, but they had been treated in time. Harry was extremely malnourished. This had stunted his physical and magical growth. In order for that to be fixed Harry would need to take several potions designed for such cases.

Harry looked far better than when Amelia had found him. The poor boy looked so peaceful when he slept. It was as if he carried no burdens, had not suffered the Cruciatus Curse, or had been beaten by his own uncle.

Dumbledore sat down heavily in his seat and wept.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Dumbledore and Amelia walked briskly down Privet Drive, their faces masks of cold rage.

They approached the front door.

"I sealed them in," said Amelia. "Shall I make a statement?"

"By all means," replied Dumbledore grimly. He gave his wand a quick wave and nodded.

"_Aboleo!"_

The door exploded into tiny splinters and the entire house shook from the force of the blast.

Dumbledore and Amelia walked in to find the front room empty. Amelia went to search Harry's room for anything and Dumbledore cast a spell to detect any magical objects. A cupboard under the stairs began to glow. Dumbledore went over and opened it. He found Harry's trunk and pulled out. Once the trunk was out of the way he checked inside. What he found stunned him beyond belief.

Inside was a small mattress and a few trinkets. The mattress was stained with human grim and dirt. There were patches of red as well. The smell was terrible. Dumbledore struggled to control himself. His robes and hair did fly around from the raw magic leaking from him briefly

"Amelia, you should probably see this." Dumbledore called.

Amelia came with Harry's owl cage.

"What is this?" she hissed.

"I think this is where Harry lived for ten years."

"Those _bastards!_ Albus, go see where I found Harry."

Dumbledore went up the stairs to investigate the scene. After about five minutes he returned. His face was terrifying.

They heard a squeak of fear in the kitchen, and went to investigate.

It was the Dursleys.

"What's this? The big tough _child abuser_ is afraid of a woman and an old man with sticks? You disgust me," Amelia spat.

"NOW SEE HERE-" the fat man spluttered

"No, you see here Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore thundered. "I entrusted the care of Harry Potter to you and your wife. It was the _only_ way to keep him _and_ your family safe during his early years of life. There was much unrest. I did the only thing I could do. In return for safety you beat, starved, and belittled him- you robbed him of his childhood! I thought his clothing was a lack of funds on your part. I see now that it was not the case."

"THAT LITTLE FREAK GOT WHAT HE-"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened and he pointed his wand at the man.

The woman and the young boy yelled in shock as the man's mouth disappeared.

"Vernon! What have you done to him?! We deserve the life we have!" she screeched.

"Petunia I am disappointed in you most of all! It saddens me that your hatred towards your sister reduced you to this: aiding and abetting child abuse. By law its only one count, but in my eyes its two. I am normally a kind man. However when it comes to Dark Wizards and cases like this, I have no mercy. I am removing any and all protections around this house. If Harry desires to press charges, he shall have my full support. When he regains consciousness I shall inquire about where you work. I shall make sure that you struggle to lead the life _I_ think you deserve."

With that Dumbledore grabbed Harry's trunk and, after Amelia had left, Disapperated with a crack so loud that the force of it shook the room, blew out every window and shattered every glass item in the house.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6. I've written Dumbledore as arrogant in Harry's first year. He has since been brought down to earth. What happens to Harry drives it home. He's realized how much he's messed up and is working to fix it. I know Dumbledore can be considered out of character with the Dursley encounter. I believe that every person, no matter how great, has a dark side-even Albus Dumbledore-the trigger is just different. I just hope I didn't over (or under, like I did last capter) do anything in this chapter, and that the flashback is acceptable. I am working on rewriting the Hospital Wing scene from chapter 5. However my classes and future chapters get precedence. I aim to conclude the summer next chapter, if I can. There were some spells that I don't think any of you have read before.**

**I have the translations/effects of any new ones below. If there is anything that can be improved on please let me know. I'm always looking for ways to improve and you may see something that I don't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Translations-Latin to English**

_Attero-"Impact"; its basically a bludgeoning hex_

_Iocus- "Gag"; it basically conjures a gag, it can be taken out by bystanders_

_Aboleo-"Obliterate"; this is a powerful blasting hex_


	6. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer-**I don't own any of this at all. I'm just messing around.

**Important Note-**As previously mentioned, Ch 5 is being re-done. Therefore I ask that the time that Harry was unconscious in that chapter be disregarded. I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote that part. I also have some things I would like your opinions on. Your answers will help shape future chapters!!

**St Mungo's**

The next morning a weary Amelia went to the Abbott residence to collect Susan and Hannah to take them to St. Mungo's. She had stood watch over the poor boy's ward overnight, ensuring that he was not disturbed. She was greeted by two frantic girls.

"What happened to Harry?"

"Is he okay?"

Amelia made a soothing gesture and the two young witches calmed down enough to allow Amelia an answer.

"He is okay now," Amelia answered. "But he definitely wasn't when I got there. It's a good thing you told me Susan. He will never go back to his relatives. The Healer has given me permission to bring you to visit him, but he isn't awake yet. However he could awaken at any time now. I'm sure seeing your faces is the nicest way to wake up. Hannah, where are Kyle and Sara at?"

"They're out in the back with Michael."

Amelia went out to the back and informed Hannah's parents that they were going to visit Harry. Kyle and Sara gave their consent and wished Harry well.

When Amelia returned the two girls followed Amelia to the fireplace and all three grabbed some floo powder.

"St. Mungo's!"

The three witches vanished in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

The three arrived at St. Mungo's, and only Amelia had landed on her feet. Susan and Hannah came out in a tangle of limbs and robes.

"Girls, remind me to teach you how to land when traveling by floo sometime." Amelia chuckled.

The witches in question were satisfied with glaring at Amelia while the brushed off the soot.

"Auntie, what floor is Harry on?" asked Susan.

"He's on the second floor. His ward is a private one, and the headmaster is standing watch at the moment."

"Professor Dumbledore is here? Why?" asked a curious Hannah.

"He's here for many reasons. The main one is that he holds himself accountable for what Harry has had to go through. I admit that I do too, but to be fair he had no clue. The reports he had been given by a contact said that Harry was cared for to the best of _their_ abilities. He's also here to protect Harry's privacy and prevent the media from finding out."

The three stepped into a lift.

"Wouldn't the media finding out help punish those people?" asked Susan.

"Perhaps, but it could have other consequences. From what I've heard from you two, Harry hates his fame. This would add to it, and it wouldn't be in the greatest way. Harry's childhood is in tatters. He needs friends like you two and Justin to salvage it."

"Where will Harry go when he's released?" asked Hannah.

Amelia had to think for a moment.

"I honestly don't know," she answered. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it yet. I'm sure he has a few ideas, and I'll make sure that its in Harry's best interests. Here we are."

The lift opened and the three witches stepped out and began walking.

"Harry's ward is at the end of the corridor," Amelia said. "When we get there, be sure to be quiet. Harry is still recovering from all the spells and potions they used on him. We don't want to wake him before he is ready for it."

Susan and Hannah nodded and continued walking.

After a short while they arrived at the end of the corridor.

"This is Harry's ward. Don't make much noise, he's still sleeping."

The ward was quite bland. There was the bed that held Harry, a table, a couch, and several chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by Dumbledore. When the three witches entered Dumbledore rose and gave a small smile.

"He's still sleeping, but there have been signs that he will wake quite soon." the old wizard said quietly. "Miss Bones, Miss Abbott; feel free to sit at his bed. I daresay he'll appreciate waking up to your bright faces very much. Amelia, could I have a word?"

Amelia nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the ward. The two young witches walked over to Harry's bed.

The poor boy looked so peaceful. It was unfair that he had had to endure so much at such a young age. They sat down and began to wait.

* * *

In the corridor Amelia asked Dumbledore a question that had been eating at her since she had taken Harry to St Mungo's.

"Albus, where will Harry live after he is released?" she asked.

"I have someone in mind, actually, but it may take a little time to contact him. He secluded himself from the world some time ago, though I think I know where he is. Harry would be good for him; and he for Harry. This arrangement would also give Harry a link to his parents; something that he has long yearned for." Dumbledore explained.

"Who might that be?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"You may have heard of him through Edgar. He was a friend of James', and I find him more than trustworthy enough to raise Harry. He has quite skilled in all fields of magic should there ever be a need for combat, wise in the ways of the wizarding world, he is great at advising, and is easy to confide in. Harry needs a father figure Amelia. I have wronged him greatly, but I hope that this will begin to repay the debt I owe him."

"But isn't he a..."

"Yes he is, but he is very careful with it. If it isn't much trouble, could Harry stay with you when the need arises? It would ease his fears greatly and make it easier for him to agree to this."

"Of course. Harry is more than welcome in my home. In fact, I am more than willing to take him in while you contact the man and make arrangements. I can just take a few days off and have Scrimgeour fill in for me. Work quickly, Albus. That despicable toady of Fudge's, Delores Umbridge, is rumored to be working to pass yet another bill. This one is far worse than her other ones, and could make your plan impossible if it works. I don't know if it will pass at the moment, but its best to be safe." Amelia said.

"I agree. It shouldn't take more than a week, at the most, for everything. If you wish, I will contact you with when I will meet him. You can get to know him and give him any information about Harry. How should we inform Harry about his new living arrangements?" Dumbledore asked.

Amelia thought for a moment.

"I'll let the girls tell him that he'll be living with Susan and me. After that, I think it would be best if you and I told him about his new living arrangements. He may not trust you very much after the _Dursleys_," she said the name like a curse, "so it will be beneficial if I am there."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. I must be off Amelia, I have much to do; Curriculums to review, professors to find and hire , threats to carry out, etc. But before I go, shall we break the news to Miss Abbot and your niece?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Shall we?"

* * *

Susan and Hannah were still sitting at Harry's bedside, both wondering where their friend would be living after being released. The door opened and they spun to see who was entering.

Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by Amelia.

"Professor," Susan started, "just how bad was Harry when he arrived here?'

"It wasn't good." Dumbledore answered. "He had a severe concussion; a broken ankle, wrist, and several ribs; and was covered in bruises and cuts-some of which were beginning to become infected. The cuts that had started to become infected still need to be healed. He was also quite malnourished. If this hadn't been discovered and treated his growth, physical and magical, would have been stunted, if it hasn't been already. He will need to take nutrient potions until his growth is back to where it should be."

The girls were stunned. How could someone do such a thing to a child?

"How long will he have to stay here?" asked Hannah.

"That all depends on when he wakes up," Amelia replied. "He will most likely be released a day or two after he awakens. They want to be sure there are no complications from his injuries or the potions he is on. I did manage to find out where he will live though."

"Really?" asked Susan. "Where?"

"I believe that an old friend of Harry's father will be more than willing to take him in," Dumbledore answered. "In the meantime, Miss Bones, Harry will be staying with you and your aunt. He needs time with his friends after this incident."

Any reply from Hannah or Susan was cut short by the sounds of thrashing from the bed.

"Uncle Vernon stop! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Susan was the first to Harry's side, quickly followed by Amelia, Hannah, and Dumbledore.

Susan gently wrapped Harry in a hug.

"Shh...Harry, you're safe now," she whispered soothingly. "Your uncle won't ever touch you again. You won't see him. Everything will be alright."

Susan kept whispering reassuring words to Harry, who slowly began to relax. After another minute Harry was once again resting peacefully.

"That was well handled Miss Bones." Dumbledore said. "His body still needs to recover from the ordeal he has been through, and the thrashing may have reopened a few cuts that need to heal yet. However, I believe that he is close to awakening."

Dumbledore turned to Amelia.

"I could do with a spot of breakfast, and I need to talk to the Healers. Care to accompany me, Amelia?"

"I'm hungry myself, Albus." Amelia said. "Hannah, Susan; don't leave the ward. If Harry wakes up press the button by the bed. That will alert a Healer that check on Harry."

With that Amelia and Dumbledore left and the girls resumed their watch.

* * *

Harry Potter slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. His body was full of aches, but his bed was very comfortable. There were two soft voices talking quietly by his side. Harry tried to open his eyes, and regretted it immediately. He had a pounding headache, as if there were several jackhammers in his head. After waiting for a few minutes, he tried again with better results.

The room was well lit, but everything was blurry. Harry looked around. It looked like he was in a hospital...not surprising given what happened to him.

_'No...not going to think about it. Living it was bad enough.'_

To his right Harry saw two human shaped blurs. One had blond hair, the other's was a strawberry-blond coloration. Harry shifted and the talking ceased for a moment.

"I thought I just saw Harry move..." one voice said.

"Same here," said the other.

Harry though he recognized the voices, but he was still quite groggy and couldn't make out their faces. He tried call out to them, but all he could get out was a croak. He hadn't had water in ages... Harry struggled to get up and find his glasses.

The figure with strawberry-blond hair turned at the sound.

"He's awake! Hannah, could you get him some water while I sit him up and get his glasses?"

Harry's mind was beginning to clear. He knew who was with him now; Hannah and Susan.

Susan walked over to Harry's bed and gave him his glasses. Harry quickly put them and was greeted by Susan's beaming face. Harry gave a small smile in return.

"I'm so glad you're awake Harry! I'm going to help you sit up and call the Healer. Hannah went to get you some water."

Harry nodded his thanks as Susan helped him into a sitting position and reached over and pressed a button. Hannah returned with a glass of water. Harry drank greedily. A man in lime green robes stepped in.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Potter! I'm Healer Wigsaw. I'm just going to cast a few diagnostic spells to see how your recovery is going. Are you experiencing any pain?"

"I'm sore all over, and my head hurts a bit," Harry said.

Wigsaw nodded as he set about muttering spells and waving his wand. After a few moments he straightened and wrote a few notes.

"You seem to be recovering nicely Mr. Potter. The soreness should disappear within the day, your cuts should be finished healing by then as well, and the headache should abate by tomorrow. If the pain is too much to handle, I can get a Pain Reducing Potion for you."

"No thank you, sir," Harry replied. "I can handle it."

The Healer nodded his head.

"I wish to keep you another night for observation. You are on a nutrient potion and I want to make sure there are no adverse reactions. Your lunch should be here soon, as well as a fresh gown and toiletries. Oh, and young ladies-I have been told to inform you that your chaperon needs to leave, so I am afraid you will have to go with her."

The girls frowned, but complied. They bid Harry good bye and promised to see him soon.

* * *

That night brought Harry peaceful rest. Well, almost.

In the middle of the night, Harry was awakened by a small creature in a grubby pillow case and had large ears and eyes.

"Dobby told Harry Potter that he mustn't return to Hogwarts! Dobby meant it! He will do whatever it takes to keep Harry Potter safe!"

"Stopping my mail and nearly getting me _killed_ doesn't help me believe you," Harry growled.

"Not kill you, Sir! Never _kill _you!"

"I am returning to Hogwarts, and you can't stop me. If it weren't for the chance of never returning to Privet Drive, my hands would be around your neck for what you tried to do! Get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

With a crack Dobby disappeared before Harry could prove he was serious.

Harry laid back and let sleep reclaim him, eagerly awaiting his departure from St. Mungo's.

* * *

**First: you guys _rock! _I had nearly 2k hits and plenty of reviews! This is why I enjoy writing this thing. Thanks so much!**

**Second, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter and if it isn't up to what I've done before. I had a ****really busy week and couldn't really get consistent writing time. I hope everything was to your liking, even if it wasn't as exciting as the last one.**

**Now, two questions: what is your opinion of my adding an object from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series or the use of something from legends? I'm working on thinking of stuff for Voldemort's plans. For the record, the item from the series is _Collandor. _If you don't know what it is and want to find out more, just Google it. I don't wanna spoil too much. Also, would you like for dating/pairings to begin in third year or fourth year? I'm somewhat undecided, and I'd like your input.**

**I would have tried to cram the summer in, but an update was long overdue. I seriously fought for _hours_ trying to get this thing up onto the site. If you have anything to add or critique, please do. I am always looking to improve and read every review, even if I don't reply. Just do it tastefully, please. And yes, I _have_ decidedon pairings. Feel free to guess!**

_**Edited on March 23: I have made a few changes here for flow and a bit of suspense regarding living arrangements (though I'm sure most of you have either read this already or know their HP). I know its been quite a while since I've updated, and I apologize. I've had a really bad few weeks. I should have a new chapter up soon. I'm working on my writing quality as well. I'm aiming to take more time in the years now, but for a better result overall when it comes to details and character development. This means more chapters-and possibly longer ones-but says that's a bad thing?**_


	7. Moving Into The Future

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of this, nor do I profit from it. Well, not financially anyways.

**Moving Into The Future**

The next morning Healer Wigsaw woke Harry for another dose of his nutrient potion and a quick check-up at 9

"Well Mr. Potter, I'd say that you'll probably be clear to leave at the end of the day. Just rest. The charms have finished healing your cuts. Do you feel any pain?"

"Not when I'm laying down. I haven't tried to sit up much."

"That's good. The potions and spells we used worked well then. You may experience some stiffness as you sit up, but it will disappear in time. About the nutrient potion we have you on: when you are released we will give you enough doses to last you until you get back to Hogwarts. Additional doses will be sent there. You are out of the danger zone now, but this particular potion will get you back to where you should be for your age in terms of physical and magical growth. You need to take a dose every other day until you are told you are back on track by the school nurse. Take care not to skip meals either. Oh, and you were sent some things. They're at the foot of your bed. A nurse will be by in about an hour with your breakfast and necessities; and I will be checking on you again at about two."

With that Wigsaw left the room.

Gingerly Harry began to sit up. Wigsaw had been right about the stiffness. While it wasn't absolutely inhibiting, it was still annoying. Harry carefully avoided putting pressure on where his cuts had been. They were healed, but still slightly tender. Harry looked around the room and took in his surroundings, after finding his glasses on the bedside table. He had the only bed, and there were several chairs next to the bedside table. The loo was on the other side of the room. All in all the room was very bland.

Harry moved his gaze to the foot of his bed. Laying there were his most prized possessions, the photo album from Hannah, the poker set from Justin, and _Quidditch Through The Ages_ from Susan. Harry reached for the photo album first and opened it in his lap.

First year had provided many pictures, not all of them of Harry and his three friends. There were pictures of Harry's parents on the first few pages, both from their wedding and their days at Hogwarts. Both his parents were easy to find. At first, Harry thought that someone had somehow edited his image into a few photos. However when he looked closer, the figure had hazel eyes and no scar. The back of the photo had named the figure as _James Potter_; Harry's father. His mother Lily was easily found by looking for auburn hair with emerald green eyes.

Nearly all of the early pictures of his father were with three other boys. One was taller than his father, with mischievous black eyes, wild dark hair, and a large grin. This boy was named _Sirius Black._ The third was taller than James-but shorter than Sirius, with a tired appearance, mottled brown hair, and almost always had a book. He went by _Remus Lupin._ The fourth boy was a small mouse-like figure named "_Peter Pettigrew"_. Pictures ranged from the mundane to the truly outrageous, such as the first time his father had been exposed to alcohol. His hair had been dyed emerald green, and someone had stripped him down to his underwear and wrote all over his body. The next photo had his father chasing the other three around the Gryffindor common room. It was dated around his father's fifth year. There was also a Quidditch team photo, featuring his father at seeker and Sirius at beater.

The school picture's of Lily were less wild. Most had her smiling and surrounded by other witches, while some had her tutoring either a year mate or a younger student. There was a picture with her glaring and yelling at James for something. Next to it was a photo with both has parents with their arms around each other, smiling and dancing to an unheard song. Harry could just see the gleaming Head badges.

The album even had some pictures of his parent's wedding. Sirius was his father's Best Man, with the other Marauders as his groomsmen along with someone named Frank Longbottom. His mother's Maid of Honor was a woman named Alice Longbottom, presumably Frank's wife. Harry wondered if the Longbottoms in the photo were related to Neville Longbottom. Having heard Neville talk about living with his grandmother, Harry decided not to press the matter.

Harry could never look at the first few pages without tearing up. Harry scrubbed at his eyes before turning to the newer photos. These featured Harry and his friends, courtesy of Jason Linston. One picture had the four of them in full Hufflepuff regalia. It was taken at the quidditch match in April. The match was against Ravenclaw and was a Hufflepuff victory. The four were in good spirits, laughing and waving merrily. There were also a few photos of them having snowball fights on the Hogwarts grounds. In the photos they would alternate between teams and a total free for all. Sometimes the figures would stop and wave before reengaging in their eternal winter warfare.

Harry gazed at images of the foursome hanging out a tree by the lake. Sometimes they studied, other times they just sat and enjoyed the day. Sometimes one of the four would chase another around for some comment or joke. Next to those pictures were pictures of the foursome along with Cedric, Julia, and Jason. One was of them after a pick up qudditch match. Their cheeks were red from the cold, and they were quite windswept. Nonetheless they grinned and waved happily. Another was taken during the first time Harry had ever gone ice skating...

* * *

"_Hey you lot! You have any plans today?" asked Jason._

"_Not that I know of," replied Cedric as the others shook their heads. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_I just checked the ice on the lake this morning. Its pretty thick...feel like going ice skating?"_

"_That sounds brilliant!" replied Cedric. Julia nodded in assent and turned to the four first years._

"_What do you four think?" she asked them. "Care to join us?"_

"_We'd love to," answered Hannah. "But we don't have skates and I don't think any of us have ever skated before..."_

"_Actually I have," said Justin. "I can lend a hand and give some pointers."_

"_As for skates," began an amused Jason, "are we witches and wizards here or not? I'll conjure some for us when we get down there."_

_After dressing for the weather, the seven of them made their way down to the frozen lake._

"_Alright, I took the liberty of clearing a spot off while I was checking the thickness." said Jason. "Now for the skates."_

_Jason pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground._

"_Verto glacies tabernus_!"

_Seven pairs of ice skates appeared in the snow._

"_They'll adjust to your size when you put them on," he added_

_The older students were on the ice first, accompanied by Justin. Harry, Susan, and Hannah were ready soon after._

"_Alright let's go!" cried Harry exuberantly as he bounded over the the ice._

"_Wait Harry!" yelled Susan._

"_Take it-" began Hannah, only to be cut off by a loud thud._

_Harry had tried to leap onto the ice like Justin had, except he jumped, landed, and then promptly fell on his rear._

"_Owww..." groaned Harry._

"_That's what happens when you try to do advanced stuff when you're just starting out," scolded Susan._

"_This obviously isn't going to be as easy as flying was for you" teased Cedric as he stopped next to the three._

"_Lesson one: standing up." he began as he looked at the three. "You girls pass. Harry however, seems to have earned the infamous 'S'."_

_The three were confused. Harry looked up._

"_What's the infamous-"_

_He was cut off by vast amounts of snow flying into his face from three fronts._

"_Why, it stands for 'snow' of course!" quipped a laughing Justin, speaking for the other two prefects who were doubled over with laughter._

"_I'll get you for that Justin," declared a now albino Harry._

_Harry glared at Justin while trying to leap up and charge at him. All he manged to do was stand shakily and slip about on his skates before falling hard._

_The group erupted into laughter. Harry could fly a broom like it was a part of him, but could barely stand on skates._

_Harry crossed his arms and pouted._

"_Just you wait!"_

* * *

Harry grinned at that photo. He never really did manage to catch Justin that day. It was still a fun time though.

"Here is your breakfast Mr. Potter," came a motherly voice. "Your necessities are already in the loo."

Harry's nose was assailed by the scents of toast, eggs, and bacon, with porridge and some juice.

"Eat that slowly now, mind you," the nurse warned. "You haven't had actual solid food in a while. If you eat slowly you should be able to keep it down thanks to what we've given you. It has warming and stay-fresh charms on it, so it will seem like it was just prepared for about an hour."

Harry put his album aside.

"Thank you. It smells amazing."

That was how Harry spent his day. Sitting up in his bed going though his photo album or reading _Quidditch Through the Ages._

As he had said, Healer Wigsaw returned at two for another check up.

"After I'm done here Mr. Potter, you will be free to leave. There is someone here for you. Any pain or stiffness?" the healer asked.

"There was some stiffness at first, sir, as well as some pain. The stiffness has gone away and it only hurts when I put pressure on where I had cuts, but that hasn't been so bad either." replied Harry.

"That's good," said the healer, nodding. "As I have said, you will be on a nutrient potion and you mustn't miss meals. There may be some days where you feel aches, but that's only due to your body growing to catch up to where it should be. Also, there may be times where it is particularly difficult to control a spell or even to get it to work correctly. If that happens then just inform your instructor and cease casting. The headmaster has been informed of the potion you will be on. The problem controlling magic will be because of your magical core growing at an accelerated rate, not what you are doing. If don't have any questions, I will bring in your guest."

Shortly after the Healer had left the ward, Harry's guest entered.

"Headmaster? You're the one I'm leaving with?" asked Harry in surprise.

"No, my dear boy." replied Dumbledore with a small smile. "I have no doubt in my mind that you would find life with one as ancient as me incredibly dull. Boredom is not good for one as young as yourself. My choice in who you were to live with was horribly wrong. For that I am sorry."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore motioned for him to remain silent.

"There is no forgiveness Harry. I should have kept better watch over you instead of relying on the goodness of one who hated us. Rest assured, though, that they are quite miserable right now. In fact, after everything has settled I will assist you in filing charges if you so desire.

"Now, I am currently trying to contact a far more suitable guardian for you. I have a few leads, so I hope to have more permanent arrangements for you within a week. Having learned from previous mistakes, you shall have the final decision in whether or not you stay. In the meantime, you will still need a place to stay."

There was a knock on the door. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Come in," answered Harry.

The door opened and Madam Bones walked in, followed by Susan.

"Ah, Amelia, Miss Bones. What a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, "I was about to tell Harry where he was going to live for the time being. Would you like the honors?"

Susan nodded and burst into a smile.

"You're going to be living with us Harry!" exclaimed Susan, who was bouncing with excitement.

"What? Really?" asked Harry, looking at Dumbledore and Madam Bones.

"That is correct Harry. Madam Bones told me that you were more than welcome to stay with them while I make arrangements."

"It's no trouble at all," assured Madam Bones.

"And it gets even better!" said an excited Susan.

"It does?" asked Harry.

"Yep! Tomorrow, we're going to go get you a new wardrobe-our treat!"

"What? Susan, my clothes suit me fine," objected Harry.

"They absolutely do not! They look like they were worn by a baby elephant! We're getting you clothes that fit!" argued Susan vehemently.

"Fine, we'll go get clothes that fit," conceded Harry. Susan smiled.

"But," continued Harry, causing Susan's smile to evaporate. "I am paying for them. You're taking me into your home as it is. I have to do my share."

Susan frowned. Why did Harry have to be so stubborn?

"Harry," Madam Bones cut in firmly, "as your caregiver, I'm responsible for providing all of your needs. That _includes_ clothing. Don't worry about paying back after you have more permanent arrangements. The Ministry pays me more than what Susan and I could ever use."

Harry nodded in submission. He hated being a burden to others.

"Well now that that's settled," said Dumbledore. "Amelia, would you mind terribly if I had a few more minutes with Harry? There is one more thing I'd like to discuss."

"Of course. I'll be by the floo with Susan."

"Now," began the headmaster after the door latched, "I'd like to discuss the events that took place involving the Sorcerer's Stone. But first, I would like to apologize once again. I never should have permitted you to be put in that situation. My inattentiveness and self assurances of no one thinking I'd hide something like the Stone at Hogwarts caused you to encounter Lord Voldemort for the second time. After going over a large series of recent events, I've come to a conclusion. However, I'd like to ask you a few questions before I can be certain. Have you had any dreams similar to the one you had in Defense Against the Dark Arts?

"Sort of," answered Harry. "Sometimes I'd dream of a woman screaming, along with a cold, high pitched laugh. The laugh sounded...cruel. After that I'd see a green flash. I always wake up after the flash, which was the only thing I ever see. Other than that, no."

"I see," said Dumbledore pensively. "How about your scar? Has it hurt at all?"

"Yes it did, but not until I went to Hogwarts. It hurt for the first time at the Welcoming Feast. When I had the vision...it hurt terribly. Susan said that it began bleeding. It hurt the worst when Susan and I confronted Quirrell. It felt like my head was being split into two. It got worse even when he took off the turban," replied Harry.

"What you've told me is troubling...very troubling indeed. It is tragic that one as young as you has endured so much, and to have such a burden placed upon you. It would be far worse, however, to leave you uninformed. It seems that your scar is more than just the remainder of a dark curse. I have little doubt that your scar is more of a symbol of a link of some kind between you and Voldemort. The two of you are bound, and you were before you were born. Alas, I cannot tell you why just yet. That is an answer that must wait until you are older" explained Dumbledore sadly.

"Professor, why was Quirrell's hand burned when he touched me?" asked Harry.

"It is the same reason you have that scar," replied Dumbledore. "Love, Harry. The love of your mother protected you when you were a baby, and it protects you now. Magic such as this cannot be seen. One like Voldemort cannot comprehend old magic like this; nor can he ever understand something as powerful, or as beautiful, as love. I'm curious Harry...how did you and Miss Bones get through the protections placed around the Stone?"

"There weren't many left, except for the mirror and the keys. Quirrell destroyed them all. What was that mirror?"

"That was the Mirror of Erised. It shows the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Yours were your parents. Only one who wanted find the Stone, but not use it, would be able to get it. As for the Stone itself, it has been destroyed. It is far too dangerous, especially if it falls into evil hands."

"Can I ask one last question sir?"

"You have, but I will permit one more. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"After I got the Stone, Voldemort asked Susan and I to join him...he said that with his help we could bring our," he said this with a confused look, "parents back. We denied him, but is it..."

"Is it possible to bring back the dead?" asked Dumbledore gently. "No, it goes against nature. I do not know of a way, but if one exists, it is very obscure and very dark. Neither your nor Susan's parents would want that. Yes, Harry, she suffered the same loss as you. I ask, and advise, that you wait and not question her about this. It is...very distressing for her. If and when she is ready, she will tell you. Now then, you should go change into street clothes. No doubt a certain red haired friend of yours is getting _very_ impatient."

Harry gulped nervously and rushed into the loo to change. He wasn't eager to spark Susan's anger so early in the day.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Bones home totally exhausted. Susan had a massive amount of energy, and had Harry going everywhere. A few times he glanced pleadingly at Madam Bones, who merely smiled in reassurance. He was, however, given a bit of advice when Susan was out of earshot.

"A bit of advice for the future, Harry," whispered Madam Bones conspiratorially. "When a girl wants something, she will more than likely get it. Save yourself the trouble and agree early."

Harry turned to give a questioning glance, only to receive a wink in response. Harry was utterly confused.

The week at the Bones residence was both peaceful and hectic. Madam Bones got called in to the Ministry a few times. This sent Harry and Susan to Hannah's home. Any free time there was spent playing muggle games outside. Harry was greatly surprised to see a few muggle things.

"My father's muggle-born, remember? He's been working on a way to make muggle contraptions run on magic instead of electricity, like the radio of Susan's" explained Hannah. This meant that there was no shortage of things to do at the Abbott residence.

Back at Susan's house, time was passed playing either exploding snap or listening to quidditch on the Wizard Wireless Network (WWN). Harry shortly found himself becoming a Tornadoes fan like Susan.

The week passed by all too quickly. Before he knew it, Madam Bones had told him that they were going to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, at the headmaster's request.

* * *

"It is good to see the of you again," said Professor Dumbledore. "I trust your week has been enjoyable?"

"Yes it has been," replied Madam Bones. "The two of them were quite busy."

"The reason I have called you here, Harry, is that I have found a suitable place for you to live. Of course, you-and you alone- make the final decision." explained Dumbledore. There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a man with mottled brown hair, with flecks of gray throughout. He had a tired, worn look about him, but his eyes were full of life and hope. His clothes were slightly shabby, but fit him well. He looked strangely familiar.

"Harry, I would like to introduce Remus Lupin. He is more that willing to be your new guardian."

* * *

**Wow...two freaking months between updates. I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-SO SORRY! I'm even more sorry if you feel it wasn't worth the wait. I knew how long its been, and really wanted to get an update out there. I've had a really bad two months. Lots of work, transferring, _massive_ emotional upheaval (which I still have, it may have been even considered depression), and a good case of writer's block made this slow going. March always seems to be a really bad month for me. This year was no exception and it even carried over. Finals are coming up, but my workload has not increased that much as of yet. **

**I at least have the second year planned out fairly well (as well I should, i'm still mostly using JK's stuff), so once I get Harry into his new home and the summer finished (which I _will_ get to next chapter) I can get cracking on that. I got some new ideas for later on, when we start going into the ever expanding universe that is AU...I think you'll be pleased with some of them, as well as some other spells.**

**I will hopefully begin the next chapter by Friday or Saturday. I have a research paper that is due Monday, but I aim to get it done by Friday. I wanted to go into more detail about Harry's stay, but I wanted to get this chapter up and Harry's new guardian revealed (though some may have already read a previous version of the last chapter, which stated it). I hope you _do _find it worth the wait, but if not, I understand. Its been a long one, and hopefully there won't be one this long again.**

**As always, please review!**


	8. Healings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I, being a poor college student, do not own Harry Potter. But damn it'd be awesome if I did!

Also, if you've been wondering what happened to me and why I've been gone for so long, read the (rather lengthy) note at the end of this chapter.

**Healings and Beginnings**

_The door opened to reveal a man with mottled brown hair, with flecks of gray throughout. He had a tired, worn look about him, but his eyes were full of life and hope. His clothes were slightly shabby, but fit him well. He looked strangely familiar._

"_Harry, I would like to introduce Remus Lupin. He is more that willing to be your new guardian."_

"Nice to meet you sir," said Harry politely.

"Sweet Merlin," whispered Remus. "You were right Headmaster, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Remus, you aren't a student anymore. Call me Albus outside of school meetings."

Remus nodded as Dumbledore rose.

"As I was saying," the Headmaster continued, "Whether or not you accept Remus's offer is up to you and you alone. All I ask is that you give him a fair chance and not let certain...events in your past ruin something that could be great for you."

"Harry," began Remus, "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Harry glanced from Dumbledore to Amelia to Susan, a slight trepidation evident in his eyes. Susan gave him a small smile of assurance.

"Sure."

"Excellent." said a smiling Remus. "I wager I'll see a thing or two that will spark a story from my time here with your parents."

Harry's eyes instantly lit up at this. He'd only had opportunities like this in his dreams.

"That'd be _brilliant!_"

Remus gently gestured towards the door and followed Harry out.

* * *

Amelia turned to Dumbledore as the door latched closed.

"Well Albus, I'd have to say that that went quite well."

"Indeed it did Amelia," he replied. "Though Harry did seem to be quite apprehensive, although that doesn't come as much of a shock. How did he fare when he stayed with you and your niece?"

"Fairly well, all things considered-in fact for the most part he seemed to be normal...though whether or not he had to put effort into it I cannot say," said Amelia. "He still has a lot to overcome though."

"How so?"

"Nightmares," Amelia stated. "He had at least one a night. I even considered Flooing for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. If it wasn't for Susan I would have."

"Oh? How did you help Miss Bones?"

Susan's cheeks turned slightly pink under the Headmaster's scrutiny. The old wizard's eyes twinkled merrily.

"I... I was always there before Auntie when the nightmares hit. Sometimes Harry was awake, other times he was thrashing about. There were always screams and crying. Most of the time it was like St. Mungo's; I'd give him a hug and he'd calm down. But whenever I went to hug him when he was awake, he was really tense..." Susan teared up slightly.

"Remember what I told you Suzie," consoled Amelia. "It's not uncommon for children who have been through what Harry has to be uncomfortable or apprehensive of contact like that. Things like hugs are quite new to Harry. I have no doubt he'll be jumpy like that around Remus at first, but Remus will be able to work him through it."

Susan nodded and took a breath.

"One more question for you Miss Bones," said Dumbledore. "Did Harry ever open up to you about what happened?"

"A little. He talked about the beginning of his summer, but he only went to right before...that night. After that he'd trail off and start getting scared."

"This is still good news Miss Bones, despite what you may think," explained Dumbledore. "I have no doubt that you, along with Miss Abbot I'm sure, have a lot to do with Harry's progress. Now, what's this I hear about you dragging Harry and your aunt all over stores in London?"

* * *

Remus and Harry were hitting it off fairly well. The first few minutes were awkward, as first meetings tend to be. But the castle provided many topics and memories to relate, and Harry slowly began to relax and open up. Remus had many stories to share from his days at Hogwarts.

"And that's how my friends and I got our name: The Marauders." concluded Remus.

"Wow! It sounds like you had a really interesting time at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Wait a tick..."

The pieces slowly started to fall into place.

"I _knew_ you seemed familiar!" shouted Harry excitedly. "I could have sworn I'd seen a picture of you somewhere. And...I got the Marauder's Map with my father's invisibility cloak! If my dad had the Map, which called me the 'Scion of Prongs' and you say you and your friends were the Marauders..."

Harry was practically bouncing with excitement as the picture finally came into focus.

"You were one of the other three in all of those pictures! You were one of my dad's best friends!" shouted Harry.

Their walk had taken them outside into the courtyard. The two had stopped, the only movement being the wind gently ruffling Remus's robes.

"Yes Harry...your father James and I were very dear friends," said Remus, a sad smile on his face. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a brother. In fact, we regarded each other as such; all four of us did. We were inseparable."

"Then why didn't I live with any of you?"

Remus sighed.

"I'm...the only one left. At first, I was in no condition to look after a toddler. Losing everyone, especially your father and mother, tore me apart. I wouldn't have been a very good guardian. Plus there's one other issue...one that has cursed me my whole life."

Harry had a very confused look as Remus took a deep breath and visibly braced himself.

"Harry...I'm a werewolf. That's why I was called 'Moony'"

"As in once a month you turn all furry, howl at the moon, and bust up everything?"

"Yes...and because of that, I'm an outcast to most of the wizarding world," said Remus sadly.

"Well that's a load of rubbish! Just because you transform into something once a month doesn't make you any different from anyone else the rest of the time! It doesn't change who you are."

"Harry," Remus began softly, "You truly are Lily's son. That's nearly the exact same thing she said when she found out about my...condition."

"It's just that: a condition. A furry little problem."

At this, Remus suddenly roared with laughter. Harry gave his proposed guardian a confused look, watching as he doubled over with laughter.

"Oh Merlin," wheezed Remus. "You're definitely James' too. He said the exact same thing: that I had a 'furry little problem'. It made everyone else think that I had a particularly vicious pet rabbit."

Harry couldn't help it. Laughter is infectious, and Remus' renewed bouts of laughter caused him to join in. The laughter went on for a few minutes before the two wizards were able to calm down.

"Um...Mr. Lupin..." began Harry quietly.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think...I think that I'd very much like it if you were to be my guardian. That is...if you still want to."

"Of course I want to! Your father was like my brother. I'd like nothing more than to take in his son and raise him. And call me either Remus or Moony. If I'm to be your guardian, then 'Mr. Lupin' is far too formal, don't you think?"

"Moony..." said Harry, testing it out. "Actually...if you and my dad were like brothers, do you think that I could...maybe call you..." Harry trailed off shyly.

"Call me 'uncle" instead?" asked Remus gently.

"Yeah..."

"I'd like that very much Harry."

Both wizards broke out into large smiles. Each of them felt weight come off of their shoulders. The stood gazing over the grounds, basking in the newfound happiness.

"...Uncle Remus...you said earlier that I was truly my parent's child...what did you mean by that? What were my parents like?"

"You look like a miniature of your father, but you have the exact same eyes as your mother: innocent and kind. Even your persona is similar them. Your parents, Harry, were two of the most extraordinary people I have ever met. James was...James was very bold...very brave. Some would call it brash. Your father always defended his beliefs and his friends. He was also a very talented wizard. A few were starting to call him a Transfiguration prodigy. His talents didn't stop there. He was also a magnificent flier...and, if truth be told, those two things gave him a bit of an ego." Remus chuckled at that. "Yes he had an ego alright... Your mother did wonderful job of always bringing him down to earth, none too gently either."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, totally entranced by this new knowledge.

"Lily took every chance to knock your father, and the rest of us Marauders actually, down a few pegs. The more the better, as she couldn't stand James at first. I was the only one she could remotely stand. She was...incredibly kind, always willing to befriend or help anyone, regardless of what House they were from. She was one of the best in our year-especially in charms, but didn't flaunt it. Lily was very humble, and absolutely hated the limelight. She had a side that very few brought out as well, and for good reason. Quick question Harry: what do you know about redheads and their tempers?"

"Er...I didn't know it changed anything..."

"Well let me tell you Harry- in my experience, if theres a hint of red...just..._don't. _I promise that it won't end in your mother had a temper that you wouldn't believe! Whenever your father, or anyone else for that matter, drew her ire..." Remus shuddered. "Suffice to say, I started to find myself ducking for cover and covering my ears."

Remus chuckled at the memories and as Harry tried to envision just how scary a redhead's temper was.

"So is this supposed to be your first lesson as my uncle? To not tick off anyone with hair like Susan's?" asked Harry wryly. "And if my mum didn't like my dad that much, how did they get together?"

"Oh, is that her name? Why yes...yes it is. Trust me it will probably save you a lot of trouble later" replied Remus with a teasing undertone. "I wouldn't say that Lily disliked James...but they definitely didn't get along all the time. I'll tell you more when you get older. I need to have _some_ stories for later you know..."

Harry groaned impatiently. There was so much he wanted to know!

"At any rate, we shouldn't keep the Headmaster and Boneses waiting too much longer. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah. Just one more thing Uncle Remus: er...where do you live?"

"I can't believe I forgot that part!" laughed Remus. "I have a flat in London. It's nothing fancy, but it will suit us wonderfully. However when the full moon hits, I shall be going to a hut I have in a forest, and you shall spend the night with a friend."

Harry nodded and smiled as the two started walking back to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Ah, Harry and Remus. I hope that your walk went well. Have you reached a decision Harry?" asked Albus after Remus and Harry arrived.

"I have Professor. I'd be more than happy to live with Uncle Remus."

The old wizard's eyes twinkled at this announcement and his face broke out into a smile. Amelia smiled and Susan was barely able to control her joy for her friend.

"That indeed wonderful to hear! All I need you to do is sign these papers and it will be official. The Ministry will not be able to interfere with this, no matter what legislation they try to pass."

As the adults were going through the paper work, Susan turned to Harry, a smile gracing her features.

"I'm happy for you Harry. You finally have a chance to have a family! But...why did you call him your uncle? I thought you aren't related?"

"We aren't," replied Harry. "But he was a really close friend of my dad. They were like brothers, and it...just felt right. It's hard to describe, but he feels...familiar. There aren't memories, but he definitely isn't a stranger. It probably sounds silly."

"No it doesn't," assured Susan. "It's like seeing someone for the first time in many years. Maybe it's the same with Mr. Lupin."

"You mean that maybe he was around a lot when I was a baby?"

"Yeah! It would explain why he feels so familiar. If he was a close friend of your dad, he was probably around often enough to make some sort of lasting imprint."

"Harry, Susan," said Amelia as she approached the pair. "We're going to head back to the house. You need to pack Harry, and the Headmaster wants a private word with Remus."

The three bid farewell and stepped into the fireplace. With a call of, "Bones Home" and a roar of green flames, they were gone.

Albus gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny Albus?"

"Just what I've been told Harry's skill with magical travel. From what I hear, Flooing isn't his thing."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't land well. Harry has a habit of flying out of the Floo, a crash landing. Between him and Miss Bones, it's a wonder Amelia didn't have to brush up more on her healing and repair spells."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Hopefully he isn't too adverse to Side-Along Apparation."

"It might be the safer option," agreed Albus ruefully. "But to more important matters Remus. As you know, Harry has been emotionally and physically abused by his relatives for the past few years. This will cause him to be very jumpy for a time, so be careful how you act physically. Abrupt movements in his direction may give him a start. Also, from what I'm told he has nightmares. Miss Bones has been able to quell them somewhat, but she's also one of his closest friends, not to mention female. You may have greater difficulties."

"I noticed that he was a little more relaxed around her... But I think he and I will be ok. He took to calling me 'uncle' on his own. I can only hope it's because of a feeling of familiarity and trust and not because he knows I knew James. I watched over him a lot after all...Merlin that child was a handful!"

"Do you think you'll be able to get him to open up about what happened?"

"In time...He and I made a lot of progress today in just getting to know each other. I've played psychologist before, and its all a matter of putting one foot in front of the other."

Albus nodded.

"You'll be good for him Remus, and him for you. He needs a guide...a role model. He can learn a lot from you. Not just about his parents, but about his world and about life in general."

"I'll take good care of him Albus."

"I know you will, I can see it in your eyes. I know I did right by coming to you."

* * *

Albus' words were proven right time and time again throughout the summer. The first few weeks of their new living arrangement could only be called a healing experience for Harry. Remus was extremely attentive, always ensuring that Harry was taking his nutrient potion and eating and sleeping well. Harry's nightmares slowly started to decrease in frequency, and Remus was always there for him. Over time, Harry started to open up about his past life of the Dursleys and Remus steadily worked to reverse the damage his cruel relatives had done.

Harry still declined to talk about _that night_ in detail, but the astute werewolf managed to piece together enough to have a good guess about what happened. Vernon Dursley was a businessman, and anytime a deal fell through he'd take it out on Harry. Harry's late night screams helped fill in the rest.

"I didn't touch the cake I swear!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I did as you asked!"

"I'm sorry it fell through Uncle Vernon!"

Remus sent his findings to Dumbledore, who in turn submitted it as evidence to the wizarding court. Harry wasn't directly involved in the case due to trauma. This suited Remus, as he felt that the less he heard of his relatives, the sooner he could heal.

Remus was an editor and author, and so was able to work from the flat. His employer was a wizarding publishing company who was kind enough to overlook his lycanthropy so long as his work was of good quality and on schedule. The pair spent most of their time at the flat watching TV, playing cards or a Muggle board game. Harry loved it, and his enthusiasm always caused Remus to smile. Remus was sure to indulge Harry as well from time to time, either taking him out into town or (more commonly) allowing him to visit Susan and Hannah.

July 31st found Remus sneaking into a bedroom with a Muggle air horn in one hand and a pie tin full of whipped cream in the other. The occupant was sleeping peacefully. Remus hesitated...but only for a moment, mind you.

With a smirk, the werewolf crept to the boy's bed and held the tin. After making sure that everything was in the correct position, Remus blasted the horn.

Harry shot up with a yelp...

_Splat!_

...Straight into the pie tin.

"Uncle Remus!" shouted Harry indignantly. "What was that for?"

"Oh come now Harry," said Remus between peals of laughter. "You didn't think that you could get me, a _Marauder_, with shaving cream and feather and not get a classic in return, did you?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. There was no use denying it. He had been disappointed that he'd lost Battleship a few nights ago. Remus had steadfastly denied moving his ships around after they were set. Harry hadn't been convinced, so he took action.

"Go on and get yourself cleaned up. Oh, and Harry?"

Harry paused at the door and turned to his foster uncle.

"Happy twelfth Birthday!"

"Thanks Uncle Remus," said Harry with a grin.

That was something else that Remus tried to balance: being a fun uncle and being a parental figure. He generally tried to be relaxed and lenient with Harry (within reason), since his other relatives (if they could truly be called that) were unrealistically harsh with him. Luckily, Harry was a generally well behaved boy that didn't take advantage of Remus' leniency too much. In fact, the largest problem was Harry's aversion to essays, particularly essays for Potions. Even then, it just took a slight reprimand and Harry would comply.

Today was a very special day. It was Harry's first birthday under Remus' care, and he wanted to make sure it was one that his foster nephew would enjoy. Remus went around the house and made sure everything was in order and then made a quick fire call to Madam Bones.

"Amelia," he called.

"Hello Remus," answered Amelia. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes everything is ready. We just need to go get the cake. Will you be ready to come at noon?"

"More than ready, actually." replied Amelia. "The girls are itching to get over there."

"I can't imagine why," muttered Remus. "I need to go make sure Harry is ready to go. See you at noon."

With that, Remus pulled his head out of the fire. Shortly after, the phone rang.

"Lupin residence, Remus speaking. Hello Mrs. Finch-Fletchley. Justin can come after all? Excellent! Oh yes, directions..."

After telling Mrs. Finch-Fletchley how to reach the flat, Remus placed the phone back on the receiver and waited for Harry to finish getting ready so they could go pick his cake.

Noon found Harry pacing while Remus relaxed on the couch.

"Harry, sit down and relax. You're starting to make me dizzy!"

"Sorry...I'm just too excited to sit still."

"I know Harry, but they're coming-any minute now actually..."

As if to agree with Remus, green flames rose in the fireplace. The first to step through was Hannah. With a quick smile and wave, she immediately stepped aside. Just in time too, as Susan came stumbling though as soon as Hannah had stepped aside. Susan quickly steadied herself as her aunt serenely stepped out. Amelia walked over to Remus as the two girls went to Harry and gave their birthday wishes.

"How has he been Remus?" inquired Amelia quietly.

"Today? Harry's been going absolutely nutters. The lad couldn't stay still from pure excitement."

"I meant since he's moved in. He looks a lot better now..."

"That he does. In fact, I wager that from looking at him, no one would know what had happened to him."

"From what I've been told, he's acting like he used to," agreed Amelia, stealing a glance at the trio. "In fact, he seems livelier than when he stayed with me."

"That he has. I think that he is becoming who he is truly supposed to be...it was just suppressed by his relatives."

The two adults were brought out of their thoughts as a buzzer sounded.

"Oh, that must be our last guest." announced Remus.

"I didn't know you'd invited any one else..."

"Of course! It wouldn't be right to celebrate Harry's birthday with a quarter of the group missing!"

"So that's...?"

"Let's go find out, shall we?" was the enigmatic reply

Remus went to open the door and was greeted by Justin and his mother.

"Ah, you must be the Finch-Fletchleys!"

"Yes, I'm Erin; and this, as you might have guessed, is my son Justin."

"Pleased to meet you both."

Once Remus tracked down Harry, Susan, and Hannah, the introductions were finished. The adults and children went their own ways. Remus and Amelia found themselves deluged with questions by a very curious Erin Finch-Fletchley. The children took the time to catch up with with one another.

"So how was Germany?" asked a curious Harry.

"Absolutely brilliant! The were plenty of sights, and the food... the food was _fantastic_!"

The other three laughed at this. Justin always had an appetite; how the boy stayed like a toothpick was a mystery.

"Oh shove it. Anyways, how have you lot been? Did I miss much?"

"Nothing really. The biggest happening was Harry moving in with his Uncle Remus..." said Hannah.

Susan shot Hannah a warning look before giving Harry a glance.

"Uncle?" Justin asked, puzzled. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago," explained Harry. "He isn't _really_ my uncle...but he and my dad were like brothers, and he's treated me like a nephew from the beginning. Living with him has been amazing."

Harry finished his explanation with a smile, which proved to be infectious.

"Good for you mate! You've been long overdue for some good luck!"

To his credit Justin, curious as he was, didn't pry beyond what he was told. If Harry wanted to talk about it, he would. Justin would wait until his friend was ready.

The day was a very laid back affair, which suited Harry. He and Justin spent much of their time teaching the girls about some of the boardgames and card that Remus had. Unfortunately for them the girls were fast learners, and the boys quickly found themselves being challenged. Time flew by, and before they knew it, the four young witches and wizards were called for dinner and cake. Remus had ordered a pizza, and the youngsters dove on it. Well...after a quick explanation.

"What _is_ this?" asked Susan as she inspected her slice.

"You've never heard of pizza? What rock do you live under?" asked Justin in disbelief.

"A big one apparently," quipped Hannah.

"Harry, you wanna take this one?"

"Actually Justin, all I know is that it's apparently really good." said Harry.

"Looks like its up to me then. Alright you lot, pizza 101. It's a Muggle meal, and it's pretty much the greatest concept of all time. You take dough and toss it into a round shape, add a tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, toppings like pepperoni or ham, and then you bake it. It's absolutely amazing."

Justin found himself proven right. His three friends fell in love with pizza, and all but dove on the remaining pies. Cake followed the pizza, and it was found to be equally delicious. Presents were opened after the cake. Hannah got him a pack of exploding snap cards along with a box of chocolate frogs. From Justin, Harry received a block of German chocolate ("You'll love this stuff mate") and a German camping knife ("Dead useful, those"). His gift from Susan turned out to be several posters featuring the Tutshill Tornadoes plus an album by the wizarding band "The Weird Sisters". Remus opted to give his gift in private, which turned out to be pictures of Remus, Harry's parents, and baby Harry. Harry was profoundly touched. He also received letters from Cedric,Jason, Julia, and surprisingly, Ernie; all wished him a happy birthday, hoped that he was well, and said they'd see him on the train. All in all, it was the best birthday Harry had ever had.

* * *

Harry's summer flew by quickly. Harry and Remus bonded more as the summer went on; if passers by were to look at them, they wouldn't be able to tell that the two weren't actually related. Remus' first transformation with Harry in his care went without a hitch. Hannah's parents were more than welcoming, and it turned into a sleep over for the four friends. Remus was exhausted afterwards, but Harry was a great help to him-making sure the worn out werewolf didn't over exert himself. Remus tried to decline, but the young wizard was insistent. Before either either of them knew it, they were in Diagon Alley to buy Harry's things for the upcoming school year.

"I can't believe this," grumbled Remus as they walked to Gringotts. "_Gilderoy Lockhart_'sbooks? What in the _world_ is the new professor thinking? I can't believe this..."

"What's so bad about him Uncle Remus?" asked Harry. "I mean... if a professor assigned his book, then this Lockhart must know his stuff right?"

"Trust me Harry, Lockhart is a a pompous and absolutely worthless pillock. He was just above me when I went to Hogwarts. He was all talk; always begging for help from others and then claiming the credit himself. There is no possible way he could have done anything in those books. I should know. I had the unfortunate task of editing those...things. Sadly, the rest of the company ate them up and said they were 'brilliant displays of bravery'. Bollocks I say!"

When the pair arrived at Gringotts, Remus halted.

"Harry," he began, "I have no problem paying for your supplies this year..."

"I know Uncle," replied Harry stubbornly. "But Mum and Dad set up that vault for me to use. It just wouldn't feel right for me to not respect their wishes."

"Alright you win," conceded Remus.

One round trip on the Gringotts carts later the pair left, with Remus looking slightly worse for wear. They met up with the rest of the foursome and their families at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream before setting off to buy their supplies for the year. As they passed Flourish and Blotts they saw a scuffle between a blond haired, well dressed man and a man with red hair. Harry recognized Ron Weasley among the redheads. There was a young girl, presumably their sister, who had had her books knocked to the ground. The ever antagonistic Draco Malfoy was also in the crowd around the two men.

The group went from store to store, steadily chopping off everything on the list. Before long, nearly everything was bought.

"Well you lot," said Remus, "Just books left on the list for us. What about you?"

"All of us got those before you came Remus," said Amelia apologetically. "It was the first thing we did. You'd best prepare yourself. Lockhart's signing autographs today."

"He is? Oh Merlin, just our bloody luck," cried Remus in dismay. "Well Harry, we'd best get this over with. We'll see you lot on the platform in a few days then?"

With that, everyone bid farewell and Remus and Harry went to Flourish and Blotts.

It was a madhouse. Witches of all ages were packed from the front to the back. Remus and Harry managed to slip through the mob and get to the shelves. They quickly went from shelf to shelf, wanting to get out as soon as possible. The duo finished paying and were on their way out when a voice called over the crowd that made Remus curse under his breath.

"Yes...yes...thank you very much for coming out! I have a very important announcement to make, but before that I'd like to remind you to purchase your very own copy of _'Magical Me'_ before you leave. Now then...it gives me great pleasure to announce to you, my adoring fans, that I...Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, shall be taking up the vacant Defense Against The Dark Arts post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Remus swore violently as the store erupted with cheers and girly screams. Remus and Harry doubled their efforts to leave. They inadvertently bumped into a large, heavyset man with a bushy mustache who was taking pictures of the event.

"Harry Potter? A picture of you and Lockhart will make the front page! Come here, boy." said the man as he roughly grabbed the famous wizard and tried dragging him to the front.

Harry's eyes flew wide in panic.

"Let me go!" he yelled in terror as he struggled to break free. Memories of his Uncle Vernon flashed before his eyes.

Remus was there in an instant. His right hand flew to an inside pocket of his robes as his left latched onto the man's wrist.

"If you know what's good for you," Remus growled as he tightened his grip, "you'll let go of my nephew..._**now!**_"

The man fled in terror as Remus surreptitiously removed his hand from his pocket. Gently grabbing the shaking boy, Remus gave a sad sigh as he led the poor lad out and Apparated the two of them back to the flat.

* * *

It took Harry the better part of a day to calm down and work past the memories that resurfaced. Remus was by his side the whole time.

Finally, the long awaited date, September first, finally arrived. Remus and Harry took a cab to King's Cross and arrived at 10:40.

"Are you excited for your second year Harry?" asked Remus as they approached platform 9 ¾.

"Very much! Er...I...that is..." stammered Harry.

Remus merely laughed.

"Don't worry so much Harry. I know what you're getting at; there's no place like Hogwarts after all!"

Harry smiled in agreement. After a quick glance around, the two leaned casually against the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was solid.

"It's blocked!" gasped Harry.

"So it would seem," murmured Remus pensively.

"What are we going to do? The others are already on the platform!" panicked Harry.

"Calm down Harry. We have some time yet," said Remus soothingly. "I have an idea. Step back for a moment."

Harry complied. Remus reached back, only to have his arm go through.

"How odd..." said Remus as he withdrew his arm. "Harry, lean on the barrier again."

Harry did so...and didn't disappear.

"Aha...I can, but you can't," concluded Remus.

"What about the other side?"

"Probably the same problem.. Looks like someone doesn't want you, or some other under aged wizard, on the platform"

"Dobby!" gasped Harry.

"Sorry?"

"Remember the house elf I told you about? The one that was mad as a hatter and thought that I was in grave danger?" asked Harry.

"Not that he was that far from the truth" muttered Remus. "Yes I do recall. What are you getting at?"

"I think that he's behind this."

"Blocking the barrier when you try to go through? That may be within an elf's magic."

"What do we do?"

There's more than one way to get onto the platform besides the barriers," said Remus with a smirk. "It's just not as traditional. Come with me."

Remus led Harry to a partitioned area of the station. Taking a quick glance around, he ducked out of sight.

"I know how much you dislike this Harry, but I'm afraid we'll have to Apparate."

With a groan, Harry took Remus' proffered arm. With a crack and a moment of a feeling of intense compression, the were greeted by the sight of the Hogwarts express. Stepping from the Apparation point, Remus noticed Arthur and Molly Weasley getting their children on the train as well. Their number was slightly smaller than he recalled, but Remus thought nothing of it.

"I _hate_ Apparation," complained Harry.

"You'll get used to it Harry, especially when it's not Side-Along. At least you didn't puke this time!" said Remus teasingly.

Harry just groaned.

"There you are!" exclaimed Amelia.

They turned to greet her and saw that she was accompanied by Hannah's and Justin's parents.

"Hello Amelia, Abbots, and Finch-Fletchleys." greeted Remus jovially. "Where are the kids?"

"We sent them onto the train so they could have a compartment. There were anxious for you to get here Harry." said Sara.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting!" said Remus.

After Harry's trunk was loaded, the other adults left Harry and Remus to say their farewells. There was a silence, neither wizard knowing quite what to say at first.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Remus," whispered Harry. "This summer has been the best one I've had."

"I'm going to miss you too Harry," said Remus quietly. "Merlin, I'm of two minds here. On one hand, I want to play the parental figure and tell you to be careful, study hard, and write often. On the other hand, I don't want to be horribly stuff. Guess it's a compromise then: don't procrastinate too much, be sure to work ahead when you can, write when you can, and if you feel the need to wreak a little havoc, make sure they deserve it and don't get caught."

"You mine Lockhart and people like Malfoy?"

"Sorry, my hearing's a little off today. Can't remember that last bit I said either. My I'm off today," said Remus with a wink. "I'd hate to get a letter saying my nephew has been up to all sorts of nefarious misdeeds."

Harry laughed.

"Don't worry Uncle, you won't get any letters like those."

"Good."

Harry suddenly enveloped Remus in a heartfelt hug, surprising the werewolf. The warning whistle blew.

"It's time for you to go," said Remus softly. "Stay safe."

With a nod, Harry pulled back and stepped onto the train. As the train departed, Harry searched for his friends. After he found their compartment, he joined them with a large smile breaking out on his face.

At long last, they were on their way back to Hogwarts!

* * *

**Wow...I can't believe that I've been gone for so long. I can't even begin to describe just how long and difficult this year has been for me. I don't even know where to begin. Long story short, it's been hell. There was a lot of stress and even some depression involved. Shortly after I posted the last chapter, I hit another skid. Any time I tried to write, it just didn't click. So I just stepped back for a while. November hit, and I was beginning to piece together the next chapter. I scrapped several versions. Then one of my grandmothers (my dad's side) had a massive stroke just before Thanksgiving. It was very close, and I'm very lucky that she was alive. Over my winter break I was sick with mono (it wasn't from parties and girls! I swear!) and couldn't really generate any thoughts. Then in January I suddenly lost my aunt to cancer and found out my grandfather (mom's side) had cancer. His health declined rapidly and he passed at the end of February. I was devastated, and to top it off one of my closest friends dropped me on my ass when I needed her most. I got very depressed, to the point where my friends were very concerned I nearly went to the mental health clinic on campus several times. Hell, sometimes I still feel a little depressed. So that's whats been going on this year. I'm improving, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out soon, but I hope you understand if I don't set a time line. If time allows, maybe I'll be able to give myself a cushion some time. I would have done it with this chapter, but it's just been too long**

**That said...WOOO! 6K (excluding this note) words! Go me! And over 100 review now! Go you guys! On the note of reviews, concerns were raised about my inclusion of Remus. Personally I think I did alright with keeping the "like James" comparisons to a minimum. I'm hoping that my motivations for for Harry welcoming life with Remus is always acceptable. It fought me for a bit. Likewise, I hope my characterizations are accurate. The only thing I was second guessing as much as my characterizations was my writing style, haha. I hope that all this time off and all the...events...this year haven't adversely affected it. Also, I shall endeavor to (finally) reply to all of the reviews.**

**I'm looking forward to doing second year. I made some changes to my original plans, but I think it will work well. I think I'm going to have more fun with this one.**


End file.
